


Морская Анемона

by achenne, fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: ББ-квест 2020 [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Group Sex, Other, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020
Summary: Освободиться из «Персефоны» — не значит избавиться от важной части себя. Кроме того, на поверхности свои законы, быть может, Восторг однажды покажется настоящим раем.
Series: ББ-квест 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879738
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Морская Анемона

**Author's Note:**

> Если очень захотеть, можно увидеть частичный ретеллинг «Рифтеров» Питера Уоттса
> 
> Беты [Polyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn), [alba_longa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa)

Атлантика пахла солью и гнилой рыбой.

В афотической зоне Восторга, где реальность моделировали запаянные трубы, непробиваемые стекла, а одна трещина могла не только впустить внутрь воду, но и разорвать тебя со всеми телесными газами, запах ощущался меньше. Лаборатории, в которых «мамочка» держала Элеонору, чаще источали кисло-железный аромат крови, порой примешивалась мясная гниль — это всегда была человеческая плоть.

Теперь они поднялись до пелагической зоны — до самой поверхности. Мертвый левиафан из железа, стекла и мутаций остался внизу. Элеонора и спасенные Сестрички провожали взглядом человека, который спас их всех. Напоследок она открыла поросший ракушками и водорослями шлем водолазного скафандра, рыбный смрад стал гуще, словно сам океан дыхнул в лицо.

— Прощай, Дельта, — сказала Элеонора.

Океан принял его. Сестрички смахивали слезы. Рваные платья развевались на слабом ветру, солнце жгло глаза и кожу, соль уже засыхала белой коркой. Элеонора понимала, что они не могут оставаться здесь, нужно плыть — это поверхность, куда они стремились попасть.

София Лэмб мертва. Дельта мертв. Восторг мертв, а вместе с ними все глубоководные порождения — от основателей «идеального города» до последнего мутанта. Может быть, стоило оплакать их, но Элеонора решила: в другой раз, потом; не раньше, чем они выберутся отсюда.

— Я хочу есть, — сказала Танита. Она была одной из самых младших Сестер. Ее украли с поверхности всего пару лет назад, и она только немного щурилась от яркого солнца. Остальные девочки прятались, закрывали лицо и глаза ладонями.

— Эй, все хорошо.

Элеонора обняла Таниту, потрепала по черным вьющимся волосам. Сестренки начинали хныкать — все и разом, кто-то еще смотрел вслед Дельте, но тяжелый костюм Большого Папочки уже утянул того на дно. От блеска золота — солнца на голубой глади глаза слезились. Элеонора и сама отвернулась.

Ну, вперед. Они хотели этого — она хотела; выбраться из Восторга, сбежать от матери, которая мечтала из нее сделать нечто среднее между вознесенной на алтарь жертвой и главным блюдом на банкете. Элеонора показала океану средний палец. Кто-то из Сестричек постарше хихикнул.

Атлантика пахла солью, а гнилой рыбой что-то другое. Украдкой Элеонора обнюхала собственные ладони в костюме Большой Сестрички, но он был чистым, совсем новеньким, даже без вездесущих водорослей и ракушек.

— Эй, мы плывем домой! — провозгласила она преувеличенно-бодро. Лодка, на которой выбрались, работала на двигателе внутреннего сгорания. Дергая рычаги на пульте узкого капитанского мостика, зажатого между V-образными переборками, Элеонора заметила на панели лейбл «Синклер Солюшенс». Мертвецы Восторга все еще передавали приветы, посылки, рождественские подарки.

«Идите все к черту».

Лодка дернулась, далеко не сразу подчинилась. На противный — жуткий, кошмарный, — миг Элеоноре почудилось, что они не сдвинутся с места и будут обречены остаться здесь, умирать от голода; но потом зажглась зеленая лампочка над мостиком. Руль подстроился автоматически под выбранный курс. Скорость — пятьдесят узлов в час. Неплохо.

Элеонора отпустила руль, предоставив лодку самой себе. Слева от мостика висела железная карта, где от центра-Восторга простирались точки — ближайшая всего в нескольких часах пути, если верить гравировке на меди или латуни. Она решила, что будет следить, но в морской навигации не смыслила ровным счетом ничего, так что придется положиться на удачу так или иначе.

— Девочки, вы как?

Сестренки собрались на верхней палубе. Элеонора догадывалась, их стоит спрятать от солнца — кожа слишком отвыкла от ультрафиолета. Город на дне превращал людей в порождения бездны, вроде тех уродливых рыб с иллицием-хроматофором на лбу.

Элеонора собиралась позвать вниз и предложить поискать что-нибудь — банки пресной воды, консервов; отвлечь Сестренок от завораживающего блеска, но замерла, проглотив невысказанные слова.

У Маши порвалось платье на животе. Легкая ткань, вроде дешевого ситца — когда-то голубая, когда-то в желтый цветочек, вылиняла до белесого савана. Элеонора заметила красноватый пульсирующий вырост на животе.

«Моллюск».

Она слишком хорошо знала, что это такое. Борясь с желанием снять костюм и проверить собственное тело, Элеонора сглотнула, на языке было горько от подступившей желчи. Внизу, в Восторге, вживленный в тебя аппарат для производства или поглощения АДАМа казался почти нормой.

«Но не здесь».

«Стойте, но Дельта же…»

Спас их, удалил активную часть моллюска; вот только Элеонора насмотрелась на мутантов, на то, как работал АДАМ, на Гила Александра, превращенного в огромный пудинг из человеческого мяса и выделений подводной твари. Чертов моллюск вырастал снова — всего из трех лепестков первичных стволовых клеток развивается целый человек; симбионту достаточно нескольких клеток.

— Элли? — Маша подняла взгляд. У нее были голубые глаза и мягкие русые волосы. Она выглядела нормальной; кожа пока не зеленая, изо рта не вытекает слизь-выделения моллюска. Она пока не Сестричка.

— Все хорошо. Скоро будем дома.

Элеонора обняла и эту девочку, вдохнув такой знакомый запах рыбы и серы, открытых ран и прогорклых фруктов. Моллюск был и ее частью; и если у Маленьких Сестричек еще есть какая-то надежда — эту штуку вырежут окончательно в «настоящем мире», — то она навсегда останется со своим симбионтом. У Софии Лэмб и Бриджит Танненбаум не получилось вернуть ее полностью в самом начале, а после стольких лет экспериментов матери, Элеонора могла остаться только Большой Сестричкой.

Она не знала, найдется ли для нее место на суше. Она решила, что подумает об этом, когда они достигнут берега.

***

Девочки нашли на лодке несколько банок с консервами — тунец, сардины, почему-то маринованная кукуруза, полдюжины — с пресной водой, которую Элеонора разделила особенно тщательно. Ей хотелось пить, но она могла потерпеть. Избавившись от костюма Старшей Сестры, Элеонора вытащила из кармана платок, смочила пресной водой — всего десять капель и принялась сосать, как младенец — пустышку. Стало немного легче. Жажда отпустила, а Сестричкам хватило выпить по целых два глотка, еще три банки осталось. Она позволила им съесть тунца, кукурузу сказала не трогать — слишком соленая, они наверняка захотят пить еще сильнее. Элеоноре и самой следовало бы поесть, чтобы хватило сил до берега, но в горле как будто застыл липкий комок.

— Ложитесь спать, — сказала она Сестричкам, пересчитывая их. Десять. Десять девочек, которые смогли добраться до лодки с клеймом Синклер Солюшенс; в Персефоне их было больше, Элеонора почти не сомневалась — насчитала около дюжины, а может, семнадцать или восемнадцать. Те, кто остались…

Она постелила малышкам брезентовые мешки, такими же укрыла. Они не жаловались — это были далеко не худшие условия, а может, предположила Элеонора, до сих пор они видели вместо грязной мешковины шелк и бархат, вместо просроченных консерв — конфеты и свежие яблоки, которые когда-то росли в оранжереях Восторга. Затем оранжереи погибли, яблоки стали почти легендой.

Девочки заснули в объятиях друг друга. Темные, русые, совсем светлые волосы переплелись светлыми и темными прядями, словно Сестрички оставались единым организмом и, потеряв связь с Папочками, искали поддержки друг в друге. Они бесконечно доверяли Элеоноре — Старшей Сестричке, но держались в первую очередь вместе.

«Наверное, им будет непросто привыкнуть к… нормальной жизни?» — она пожала плечами, сознавая: не ей, бывшей Сестричке, экспериментальному объекту для собственной безумной матери, судить девочек.

Элеонора вернулась на капитанский мостик. Приборы показывали скорость и давление в механизме, запас горючего неумолимо сползал к оранжевой черте, но латунная карта на стене оптимистично обещала, что они успеют, что уже завтра будут на берегу. Штиль помешал бы парусному кораблю, а лодка плыла дальше. Элеонора нашла режим глубоководного погружения, и отдернулась от рычага, словно от заряженной электрической ловушки: нет, только не это, она не готова возвращаться в бессветную ледяную глубину.

Она подождала еще немного, прислушиваясь к шелесту волн — лодка работала на винтовом двигателе, тот разбрасывал брызги и вгрызался в толщу воды. Ночь была очень спокойной — прозрачный воздух, огромная белая с легкой рыжинкой луна, невероятно бесконечные звезды. Элеонора смотрела в небо, пытаясь подсчитать звезды.

Она никогда не видела их прежде.

Она протянула руку, словно пытаясь коснуться небесной тверди. Лунный свет вытягивал тени и делал океан темным и прекрасным. Отвлекала только неотступная гнилостная вонь; Элеоноре пришлось отвлечься от красот верхнего мира. Оглянувшись по сторонам, она расстегнула платье, стащила с плеч рукава, оголила сначала грудь, а затем и живот.

Оно было здесь. Моллюск пульсировал красноватым, напоминая большую опухоль, такие же Элеонора видела у мутантов. Существо было живым: опухоль вытягивала щупальца, похожие на лепестки актиний, края десятки лет назад зажившей раны были ему ложем, а ее внутренности — источником корма. Деликатный симбионт брал совсем немного в обмен на выработку АДАМа. Когда Элеонора стала взрослеть, моллюск проявил недовольство, и до сих пор в дни своего женского цикла она буквально умирала от боли, словно эта тварь возмущалась — почему мы должны отдавать кровь, словно напоминала — у тебя никогда не будет никаких детей, никто не засеет чрево твое, потому что здесь мой дом. Это были мелочи, с которыми Элеонора могла справиться. В отличие от других Старших Сестер, она все еще могла вырабатывать немного АДАМа не только для личного пользования — им-то и делилась с Дельтой. Во время попыток вложить ей все знания о Восторге, София Лэмб вложила и несколько чертежей плазмидов; Элеонора могла бы воссоздать основные.

— Привет, Анемона. — Она дала твари кличку. — Мама больше нас не найдет, знаешь? Она осталась там, внизу. Твои сородичи ее отыщут и покроют ее тело толстым слоем, заберутся в рот и в матку, прямо как ко мне, только она быстро закончится, и когда они доглодают ее, им придется снова переходить на грубый корм из мутантов. Но мы-то здесь. Мы выбрались. Поняла?

Моллюск ответил слабым шевелением, на которое Элеонора не обратила никакого внимания. Она потрогала «опухоль» и поправила платье.

“ Что дальше?» — вопрос, на который она не могла ответить, зато посчитала девочек: ровно десять. Чьи-то родители скажут спасибо за возвращенных дочерей, другие же бывшие Сестрички, купленные у пьяниц и безумцев, должны будут искать иной приют.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказала Элеонора вслух, слишком привыкшая разговаривать с собою. Морская Анемона и не думала отвечать.

Карта обещала берег еще несколько часов назад. Элеонора не очень хорошо разбиралась в смене дня и ночи — солнце по-прежнему немилосердно жгло ее кожу; ей пришлось надеть громоздкий костюм Старшей Сестры, чтобы выдерживать колючие злые лучи. Малышки в своих рваных платьицах, почти все — босые, страдали еще сильнее.

Вода заканчивалась. Из знаний, которые София Лэмб впихивала в разум дочери, словно тряпье в слишком тесный чемодан, Элеонора почерпнула, что можно опреснить морскую воду. В Восторге использовалась технология прямого или обратного осмоса, работу выполняли машины; здесь она попыталась нагреть воду в одной пустой банке, прикрепленной к другой, но из этой дистилляции ничего не вышло. Инструментов не хватало.

Девочки жаловались и просили пить. Голод пока не мучал так сильно, но скоро присоединится и он, если раньше они не сойдут с ума и не примутся зачерпывать пустыми банками океанскую воду. Может, моллюски помогут с этим, как помогали с мертвецами, но Элеонора не была уверена.

— Мы скоро доберемся до земли, — обещала Элеонора.

Сестрички собрались вокруг нее в кружок. Она поглядывала на приборы. Солнце на горизонте опускалось за кромку моря, словно заливая небо свежим АДАМом.

— Мы все.

Она принялась проговаривать:

— Танита. Маша. Лили. Ребекка. Сабина. Карин. Ванда. Ирен. Юдит. Рози.

Когда она называла одну из десяти, девочка поднимала голову. Они все улыбались совершенно одинаковыми завороженными улыбками, словно до сих пор витали в грезах, может быть, и сейчас ощущали себя в роскошном доме, во дворце, среди красивых цветов.

«И пения ангелов», — Элеонора вздрагивала, когда думала об этом.

— Все будет хорошо, — обещала она им.

Они повторяли:

— Хорошо. Хорошо.

Это настолько походило на один из выдуманных матерью ритуалов, что Элеонора не выдержала, отстранилась и преувеличенно-бодро направилась к приборам. Она собиралась солгать — смотрите-ка, берег уже совсем близко, но осеклась.

Берега так и не было видно — наверняка, карта производства Синклер Солюшенс врала, а может, лодка сбилась с курса или вообще в ней заканчивалось топливо, и она теперь болталась, как кусок сухого дерева, — зато на горизонте двигалось нечто огромное. Массивный силуэт изнутри сиял тысячами огней.

— Это корабль! — закричала Элеонора. Она выскочила на верхнюю палубу, где висел колокол-рында, принялась бить в него. Лили и Ребекка подскочили — помочь. Корабль не обращал на них никакого внимания, того гляди — уплывет, уйдет своим курсом.

— Юдит, ты за старшую. — Той было около двенадцати, скоро она должна была стать Старшей Сестричкой. — Бей в рынду, а я поплыву туда.

Элеонора порадовалась, что так и не сняла костюма. Оставалось лишь надеть шлем и нырнуть в воду — это было так просто, словно она никогда не покидала океана, словно Восторг никогда не отпускал ее.

Она поплыла к кораблю. Тот удалялся слишком быстро, и в голове Элеоноры мелькнул странный, как будто почерпнутый из чьей-то чужой памяти образ — одетый в красивый белый костюм мужчина с тростью, на голове котелок, идет по улице. Тонкая рука тянется к нему: всего одну монетку, сэр, всего монетку, я умираю от голода, — мужчина оглядывается, в одном глазу у него позолоченное стекло пенсне. Это хорошо, что оно такое блестящее, он ведь точно не пожалеет монетки, будет еда, — и в следующую секунду ладонь обжигает удар трости. От боли рука виснет тряпкой. Серая земля мелькает — падение. Мужчина удаляется прочь, а рука распухает и краснеет, она неестественно -большая и тяжелая.

Видение едва не заставило Элеонору сдаться; она едва не упустила корабль, но иллюзорная боль сменилась вполне реальной злостью.

Ну уж нет. От нее не уйдешь.

Она поднялась к поверхности и вытянула вперед собственные руки — никакие не сломанные, сильные, в обитых латунью перчатках Старшей Сестрички. Внутри оружие — выдвижное лезвие, которым можно за пару секунд выпотрошить человека; она проверяла на выгнивших изнутри мутантах, но…

«Телепортация».

Плазмиды все еще работали. Расстояние до корабля позволяло — в следующую секунду Элеонора упала на просторной палубе, слышала крики мужчин и визги женщин, но это не имело значения.

У нее получилось. Они… спасены?

***

— Назовитесь.

Это требование повторили дважды, и Элеонора сочла нужным прислушаться, если и не подчиняться. Времени мало, девочки на лодке, телепортироваться не умеют.

— Элеонора… Элеонора Лэмб. — Она поморщилась, выговорив ненавистную фамилию матери.

Взгляд медленно сфокусировался на человеке, который допрашивал ее без злости, но настойчиво. Это был мужчина лет сорока, вроде бы довольно высокий, с обветренной кожей бывалого моряка, глубокими морщинами вокруг серых глаз, рыжеватыми с проседью волосами. Он носил пышные усы, Элеонора отметила морскую форму одежды: капитан, должно быть.

— Сэр, нам нужна помощь. Там девочки. Маленькие девочки.

Плазмид-телепортация на левой руке погас. Элеонора быстро осмотрелась: палуба была открытой и очень просторной, а на ней толпилось дюжины три человек, не меньше. Часть — одетые просто, матросы, другие — мужчины и женщины, — в красивых костюмах, платьях и мехах; обе толпы бурлили, но по отдельности, не смыкаясь друг с другом. Матросы показывали пальцем. Дамы блестели драгоценностями, заламывали руки. Мужчины в костюмах пытались закрыть собой дам, но не подходили вплотную ни к Элеоноре, ни к усатому.

— Маленькие девочки в беде, — повторила Элеонора.

— Как вы попали на борт «Агравейна», леди? — говорил с ней по-прежнему только один. — Кто вы?

— Я… из Восторга, подводного города. Все расскажу. Потом. Потом все объясню, пожалуйста, сэр… там лодка, не знаю, может, пара миль отсюда. Нужна помощь.

Кто-то в толпе — то ли матросов, то ли пассажиров запротестовал. Капитан достал бронзовую подзорную трубу с вензелем Д. Д. — обе буквы наползали друг на друга.

Мгновение его лицо оставалось прежним, неподвижным и почти равнодушным, а потом сменилось каким-то почти детским удивлением.

— Изменить курс! Справа по борту лодка! Никогда такой не видел, — последнюю фразу услышала только Элеонора.

Она улыбнулась: все хорошо, и даже помахала сначала капитану, потом кому-то из матросов, просто наугад, а в самом конце пассажирам, которые таращились на нее, словно на какую-то диковинку в зверинце.

И это они еще Анемону не видели.

«Не увидят», — заверила себя же Элеонора. Она хотела добавить, мол, поможет вытащить с лодки девочек, но голова закружилась, а рыжевато-коричневые доски палубы выполнили круговой кульбит. Прежде Элеонора никогда не падала в обморок, а сейчас удивилась: надо же, как это просто и быстро.

***

Простыни были почти чистыми — слабо пахли застоявшейся водой и солью, но этот аромат казался таким же естественным, как биение сердца. Элеонора не замечала его, а вот слабая примесь табака и древесины заставила очнуться. Табаком и деревом в лаборатории Лэмб не пахло.

Элеонора открыла глаза.

Она лежала на узкой кровати в небольшой комнате. Теснота казалась практичной и вынужденной. Стены были обиты коричнево-красным деревом, стоял стол, прикрученный к полу и заваленный какими-то бумагами. Медицинские инструменты испугали Элеонору. Такими орудовала мать, Гил Александр — до того, как сошел с ума и превратился в чудовище.

Элеонора села на кровати.

«Это каюта», — скорее догадалась, чем сопоставила с реальными познаниями. На поверхности морей и океанов плавают корабли. Это не батисферы, не подводные города или транспорты, они просто возят людей с места на место, и…

«Точно. «Агравейн».

Несмотря на ограниченные размеры, каюта казалась жилой и удобной, а незнакомых благодетель избавил Элеонору от тяжелого костюма. Она осталась в своем простом платье не первой чистоты и свежести, ее целомудренно укрыли теплым одеялом. Табачный запах исходил, похоже, от закрытой пепельницы в виде золоченой ракушки: она притаилась на краю стола в окружении бумаг и инструментов. Последние все еще тревожили.

— Эй? Где девочки?

«Я все еще Старшая Сестричка».

Даже без костюма. Элеонора заставила пальцы левой руки загореться слабыми электрическими искрами. В нее ввели столько плазмидов, что она только чудом не превратилась в одного из мутантов — может, все еще работала неуязвимость Маленькой Сестрички. Если закрыть глаза, слышно пение ангелов.

«Девочки».

Она вскочила и кинулась к выходу. В дверях столкнулась с мужчиной — это был не уже знакомый усач, которого сочла капитаном, а совсем другой, гораздо моложе, худощавый и какой-то очень осторожный. Элеоноре он напомнил почему-то доктора Сушонга, хотя без восточных черт лица. Мужчина носил очки, хороший костюм, немного сутулился. Он сложил тонкие губы в улыбку, которую наверняка считал милой:

— Леди. Вижу, вам уже лучше.

— Мне и так было неплохо, спасибо. Где девочки?

— Девочки?.. Ах да, конечно же. Нам удалось спасти восьмерых. К сожалению, когда корабль подошел достаточно близко к указанному вами плавательному средству, две уже не дышали… Мне очень жаль, леди. Но есть и хорошая новость: остальные в безопасности. Я об этом позабочусь, как и о вас.

Элеонора моргнула. Она представила, как хватает мужчину за тонкую шею: под пальцами дергается кадык, искры разбегаются по коже. Та лопается и чернеет, пахнет озоном и горелой плотью.

«Только восьмерых».

Кого им не удалось вытащить? Наверное, самых маленьких.

— Что случилось с погибшими?

— Обезвоживание, гипертермия.

Элеонора покачала головой: Сестрички были живы, когда она уходила, разве не так? Прошло… ну несколько часов. Они же живучие. Они не могли просто взять и умереть, удар крюка мутантов в грудь и тот не оставлял смертельных ран на телах Сестричек. Мужчина будто почувствовал нечто во взгляде Элеоноры, попятился.

— Я должна их увидеть.

— Конечно, леди. Если вы уже достаточно окрепли и хорошо себя чувствуете…

— Достаточно. Пустите меня, я хочу увидеть Сестричек.

Она оттолкнула мужчину — без всякого электричества, но настойчиво. Снаружи ждал узкий коридор, подсвеченный слабыми и довольно тусклыми лампочками. Элеонора заметила несколько то ли картин, то ли плакатов, очень похожих на тех, что развешивали в Восторге — там в основном была реклама плазмидов и тоников, древняя и уже стершаяся от времени. Здесь она заметила рекламу каких-то напитков — «Кока-кола», «Пепси», чуть дальше — фальшиво улыбающуюся женщину на кухне, ее окружали такие же жутковато скалящиеся дети. Плакат обещал «лучшие газовые плиты для лучших хозяек».

— Они в двух последних каютах. Это всего лишь пассажирский корабль, у нас нет большого лазарета. Пришлось разместить там, где нашлось место.

— Отведите, — приказала Элеонора и добавила более мягко. — Пожалуйста. И… кто вы? Что это за место? Что за корабль? Куда он плывет?

«Что с нами будет?» — но это был слишком сложный вопрос, чтобы его задавать. Элеонора планировала: они доберутся до берега, а там решат, куда дальше. Черта с два у них получилось.

— Меня зовут Джозеф Салливан, — человек шел за Элеонорой. — Я врач, доктор медицины.

Он замялся, явно подбирая слова, прежде чем продолжить.

— Ваше и этих девочек состояние достаточно специфично. На «Агравейне», как я уже говорил, нет никаких специальных инструментов и возможностей для исследования. Этот корабль просто идет из Англии в США, поэтому лекарствами запаслись от несварения желудка, лихорадки плюс немного бинтов, чтобы завязать рану, но ничего более серьезного. Вам… и бедным малышкам требуется особое лечение.

Элеонора развернулась к доктору Салливану — ну что ж, теперь она знала имя этого типа, — всем корпусом.

— Вы хотите нас убить?

— Что вы, леди. Конечно же нет. Только… — Салливан сделал паузу. — Узнать больше о том, что с вами случилось. Вы ведь из Восторга, не так ли? Я знаю: Эндрю Райан приглашал меня спуститься в воды Атлантики и присоединиться к его обществу для избранных. Вот только…

— Они изуродовали нас. Не сам Райан — Фонтейн и его Приют, но Райан не остановил, пока мог. Потом моя мать. Это долгая история.

Элеонора погасила свой электроимпульс, руки дрожали и щипало в носу. Она представила Дельту рядом с собой: массивная туша в водолазном костюме, густой смрад протухшей рыбы, прогорклой желчи, заросшего ракушками утопленника. Дельта был ее Большим Папочкой, может быть, и настоящим отцом.

Она так тосковала по нему, а он умер — не смог выбраться из Персефоны. Все, кого знала Элеонора, так или иначе предавали ее.

— Леди…

— Элеонора.

— Я хочу вам помочь.

— Сначала девочки. В конце концов, я Старшая Сестричка и должна заботиться о малышках.

Салливан не солгал: девочек поместили в двух каютах, в каждой было по две узкие откидные кровати, но восемь худеньких малышек легко поместились по двое. Элеонора не досчиталась Таниты и Маши — и почти не удивилась. Танита слишком маленькая, а из Маши Дельта толком не удалил моллюска, может, поэтому она оказалась нежизнеспособной вне отравленной ауры Восторга. Логика подсказывала: должно быть наоборот, ведь именно моллюск усиливает регенерацию Сестричек, но сейчас Элеонора просто подходила и целовала в щеку девочек, которых действительно считала своими младшими сестрами:

— Лили. Ребекка. Сабина. Карин. Ванда. Ирен. Юдит. Рози.

У Юдит и Ванды была лихорадка. Они проснулись от поцелуя, прохныкали что-то вроде «мне так холодно», и Элеонора обнимала девочек, пока они не заснули. Салливан наблюдал со странным выражением лица.

— У нас есть пенициллин, но учитывая состояние…

«Привет, Морская Анемона», — подумала Элеонора.

— Нет, пенициллин не нужен.

Доктор прокрался в последнюю каюту, где Элеонора сидела на постели Рози и Юдит, укачивая последнюю. Он напоминал кота: таращит глаза, пушит хвост. У Элеоноры когда-то был кот, она его нашла, выброшенного хозяевами, которые сначала привезли его с поверхности, а потом выбросили. Она умоляла мать оставить. София Лэмб приказала эвтаназировать животное — «грязную тварь», как она выразилась, и еще добавила, что Элеонора не должна тратить свою доброту на животных. Все живое — ресурс. Человек правит миром.

«Я не хочу править миром, мама».

— Просто кормите и поите их как следует, они восстановятся очень быстро.

Элеонора вздохнула.

— Ладно, вы ведь уже нас обследовали, так? И меня, и моих… сестер.

Салливан кивнул. Его субтильная фигура как будто чуть выпрямилась, словно он позировал для одной из фотографий-плакатов Райана или Лэмб.

— Я хочу помочь вам.

— Или исследовать эту штуку, которая у нас всех в животе. Да ладно, док, не придумывайте отговорок. Оно действительно того стоит, только…

«Здесь нет АДАМа, нет трупов, нет мутантов. Моллюски бесполезны».

— Я расскажу вам о том, что творилось в Восторге при Эндрю Райане и почти десять лет спустя. И о том, что со мной сделали. Только не здесь, ладно?

Салливан нервно улыбнулся.

— Конечно.

— Я бы хотела переодеться. Я всю жизнь носила либо платье Маленькой Сестрички либо ту штуку, которую вы с меня сняли… кстати, костюм я бы хотела потом забрать, но это не срочно.

Элеонора усмехнулась; еще и потому, что доктор Салливан смутился.

— Да, конечно. Думаю, на борту найдется одежда для девушки, которая вам понравится.

— Я расскажу, — повторила Элеонора. — Может, кое-что вам покажется сумасшедшим или странным, но врать мне ни к чему. Да, для начала…

Она подняла левую руку, активировала свой электрический плазмид и ударила в стену. Маленькая тесная каюта, где разместили Сестричек, осветилась изнутри ярко-голубым, искры рассыпались по деревянной стене и осели где-то на полу. Элеонора явственно расслышала крысиный писк. Твари разбегались в ужасе. Каюта была меньше той, в которой держали ее саму, зато на столе чайник и тарелка с едой — каким-то мясом, картофелем, другая — с супом. О девочках заботились.

— Плазмиды. Технология Восторга, но боюсь, она утеряна.

«Может, не стоило говорить?»

Элеонора замешкалась, а потом вспомнила про Морскую Анемону. Мягкие розовые щупальца в ее животе пришлось бы объяснять так или иначе, а теперь Салливан смотрел с абсолютно ошарашенным видом, только что слюну не пускал на темно-коричневые щегольские брюки. Элеоноре потребовалось самообладание, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Вы в порядке, док?

Тот очнулся от ступора:

— Да… конечно. Никогда такого не видел. Ничего подобного не видел прежде.

— Разумеется. Ну так что, мне можно будет переодеться, поужинать с вами, а потом все рассказать по порядку? Это очень долгая история, как я уже говорила, доктор Салливан, и Эндрю Райан, о котором вы, вероятно, слышали применительно к городу на дне моря, только его начало. Самое-самое начало. А мы с девочками — конец.

Ей потребовалось около часа. Один раз остановилась — пересохло во рту. Салливан ушел, вернулся с бутылкой содовой, она оказалась фруктовая, с грушевым вкусом. Прохладная и приятная. Грушевая сладкая вода успокаивала, помогала находить нужные слова; Элеонора рассказала не все, только главное — про грандиозный город, которого больше нет, про свою мать, которая хотела сделать из нее «сверхчеловека», не считаясь с методами. Салливана больше всего заинтересовали технологии Восторга, но тут Элеонора сухо перебила град вопросов:

— Нет, ничего не осталось. АДАМа в девочках тоже. Во мне — немного, но я по возрасту уже Старшая Сестра… в смысле, живым хранилищем могут быть только дети женского пола до пубертата.

— Понимаю, — кивал и повторял Салливан, и Элеоноре он напоминал то ли Гила Александра до того, как тот сошел с ума, то ли еще кого-то из ученых Восторга, в конце концов, не все они были чудовищами. Только те, кто забирал детей из Приютов Фонтейна и превращал в живой аппарат для переработки выделений подводной твари.

— Вы же доктор, да? Сможете им помочь? Удалить остатки этого… существа, — Элеонора вскинула на Салливана умоляющий взгляд. Кто-то неприятный, с голосом Софии Лэмб, шептал на ухо: человек человеку волк. Не доверяй ему. Элеонора резко отвечала: да почему же, технология все равно умерла; без плазмидов в АДАМе нет половины ценности, а та, что есть, не стоит убийств детей.

Это же логично?

Под конец Джозеф Салливан попросил разрешения закурить, достал из портсигара сигарету и стал мерять маленькую каюту шагами, словно размышляя о чем-то. Он чуть приоткрыл дверь, вентиляция не очень хорошо справлялась с табачным дымом, но этот запах почему-то нравился Элеоноре — может, потому что был чем угодно, только не памятью о матери.

«Человек человеку волк».

— Я должна вернуть Сестричек их семьям, но…

— Не у всех они есть, верно, леди Лэмб?

— Не называйте меня так. Это имя моей матери. Не мое.

— Хорошо, тогда…

— Просто Элеонора. Да. Вы правы. Кого-то из них похищали с поверхности, а других выгнали из дома или продали за пару медяков собственные родители. — Элеонора завернулась в одеяло. Вместе с грушевой водой Салливан принес ей несколько нарядов, их стоило посмотреть позже. — Я не хочу отдавать их в какой-то приют, понимаете? Они достаточно натерпелись. Нужно найти им настоящие семьи.

Салливан улыбнулся.

— Конечно, я вас понимаю. Обещаю устроить и вас, и девочек. Вами, конечно, заинтересовались и другие пассажиры — все-таки не каждый день буквально с неба падает юная леди, а потом моряки пытаются спасти маленьких девочек со странной лодки. Но только я решил понять, что случилось. И… да, не буду скрывать, для меня это в некотором роде профессиональный вызов.

Призрак Софии Лэмб снова поднялся из пучины морской, словно злобный преследователь, Летучий Голландец или блуждающая тень утопленницы. Элеонора прогнала его.

— Чего вы хотите?

— Избавить вас от этого… паразита, конечно же,. — Салливан как будто очень удивился вопросу. — Вы ведь нуждаетесь в помощи. В медицинской помощи.

Элеонора хотела ответить: «Нет. Не нужно. Не трогайте нас».

— Поверьте, все будет хорошо.

Салливан загасил свою сигарету, окурок присоединился к братской могиле в пепельнице. Он сел рядом, и вблизи Элеонора внезапно поняла, что он совсем молодой. Очки и солидный костюм накидывали возраста, но в остальном он казался едва не ее ровесником.

— Поверьте, ладно?

Элеонора кивнула.

***

— Лили. Ребекка. Сабина. Карин. Ванда. Ирен. Юдит. Рози.

Элеонора называла их по именам, когда сходили на берег. Не хватало двоих, и к этому невозможно было привыкнуть, словно царапало что-то, словно под языком засела колючка. Но они добрались до Нью-Джерси, «Агравейн» входил в порт. Капитан Джеймс Донеган за дни путешествия привык к Элеоноре и девочкам, распорядился обеспечить их каютами и питанием, а среди сердобольных пассажиров отыскались люди с детьми, у кого были какие-то платья для девочек. Сабине даже достались модные брюки, хотя остальные поглядывали на нее с почти суеверным ужасом.

— Похоже, — как-то высказался Салливан, который опекал Элеонору и Сестричек персонально, — в Восторге, несмотря на торжество науки, сохранялись весьма старомодные нравы. Знаете, мир довольно-таки сильно изменился на поверхности. Джинсы, рок-музыка, эмансипация. Хиппи протестуют против Вьетнамской войны.

Про войну Элеонора уже слышала, хотя с трудом представляла, зачем воевать в каких-то далеких жарких джунглях. Она поделилась своими соображениями с доктором, и тот расхохотался так, что подавился своим табачным дымом.

— Только не высказывайте подобных соображений вслух, леди Элеонора. Девушек вашего возраста полным-полно среди хиппи и протестующих. Не стоит сразу же приобретать репутацию бунтарки.

«Я убила собственную мать».

«Я была чудовищем, которое собирает из трупов выделения морской твари, и она до сих пор внутри меня, а потом из меня хотели сделать некий фантастический идеал».

«Но я убила свою мать, вот что я сделала».

Салливан по-своему истолковал ее заминку и молчание:

— Ничего страшного, что вам непривычна жизнь на поверхности. Я помогу освоиться.

— Сначала девочки, — сказала Элеонора тогда и повторила сейчас, когда вокруг уже пахло не привычной свежей солью и йодом океана, а плыло из порта марево бензина, тухлой рыбы, каких-то сладостей, машинного масла и масла для жарки. Даже издалека Нью-Йорк казался огромным — по сравнению с ним Восторг был всего лишь маленькой заводной игрушкой на дне моря. Статуя Свободы привлекла особенное внимание, на нее Элеонора смотрела так долго, что заболели глаза; статуя была торжественная и самоуверенная.

— Как будто Райан эту штуку поставил, — поделилась Элеонора со стоящей рядом Вандой. Та поморгала, но не очень поняла. С доктором или другими обитателями «Агравейна» делиться подобной мыслью и вовсе было неразумно.

Когда корабль вошел в порт и причалил к берегу, началась суматоха. Люди хватали огромные саквояжи, чемоданы и сумки. Маленький мальчик, чьего имени Элеонора не знала, рыдал и звал маму, ветер сорвал у него с головы похожую на матросскую шапочку с ленточками и отбросил в море. Появилась женщина в коричневом платье, схватила ребенка за руку; теперь оба догоняли мужчину с большим чемоданом. Пассажиры первого класса дожидались, пока их вещи подхватят услужливые носильщики — они все вскарабкались по трапу быстрее крыс, умудрялись даже почти не наталкиваться друг на друга. Элеонора, Сестрички и доктор сошли едва не последними, и все это время можно было наблюдать за суетой, а еще снова подойти к борту и заглянуть вниз — здесь океан словно потерял всю свою гордость, из могущественной стихии стал нищим и оборванным. В зеленоватой мутной воде плавали картонные коробки, блестели фальшивым золотом стеклянные бутылки, еще не переполненные и не затонувшие. Сам порт казался Элеоноре даже на расстоянии какой-то сумасшедшей пляской, нескончаемым потоком, где она никогда не смогла бы найти выхода. Ей хотелось телепортироваться куда-нибудь подальше; может, сразу к выходу или на улицу. Конечно, она не могла бросить девочек.

— Не бойтесь, леди Элеонора, все в порядке. Нас встретят, — мягко проговорил доктор Салливан на ухо. Он подкрался незаметно; Элеонора дернулась и почти ударила его локтем в солнечное сплетение, в последний момент удержалась.

— Тихо-тихо. Это просто обычная суета. Потому мы и ждем, не хочется толкаться и прокладывать себе путь пинками, верно? Особенно с малышками.

Девочки наблюдали за портовыми сценами и, открыв рты, разглядывали ту часть Нью-Йорка, с которой уже познакомились.

А потом они все-таки сошли на берег, и Элеонора подумала: для меня это в первый раз, верно? Некоторых Сестричек похищали с поверхности, но она-то родилась в Восторге, всегда знала лишь океанскую мглу, защитные стекла, крепления из металла, батисферы и фальшивый неон рекламных объявлений. Весь свет концентрировался на улицах и в домах; солнце принадлежало тем, кто имел на него право, а если ты попадал в Персефону — или в Приют Фонтейна, — то навсегда лишался даже иллюзии солнца.

— Мы идем, Элли? — спросила Рози — последняя, чье имя назвала Старшая Сестричка.

— Конечно.

Она поторопилась вниз по трапу, а опередивший Салливан помог малышкам сойти на берег, подал руку и ей.

***

Ни Элеонора, ни Сестрички не успели поозираться по сторонам. Порт нахлынул людской толпой, едва не сбил с ног Сабину, Лили, а потом и саму Элеонору. Ее подхватил под руку доктор Салливан, извинился, а потом попытался выхватить из-под ног массивного краснолицего мужчины Ванду. Мужчина буркнул: «Держи свой выводок при себе, хиппи», — и швырнул куда-то в воду окурок, Тот полетел к прибрежной мутно-бурой жиже грязи, где плавал разнородный мусор — от крысиных трупов до кусков тряпья.

— Прошу извинить. Это Большое Яблоко, здесь немного шумно, — усмехнулся доктор. — Идите за мной, можете держаться гуськом. У меня локти достаточно острые, чтобы распихать всех грубиянов.

«А я могу поджарить их всех заживо», — отстраненно подумала Элеонора.

Она попыталась отстраниться от шума, заставила девочек впрямь уцепиться друг за друга, а сама шла последней.

Путь занял всего несколько минут: неподалеку поджидал автомобиль-фургон неприметного молочно-бежевого цвета, о котором Салливан сказал, что это «старый добрый фольц транспортер, вместит целую ораву». Сестрички никогда не видели прежде машин, только батисферы и железную дорогу, которую использовали в Восторге, и немного робели. Карин подошла со стороны выхлопной трубы, вдохнула бензин и громко чихнула.

— Давайте-ка, давайте внутрь, — поторопил их доктор.

«Куда?»

Элеонора задержалась, словно пытаясь запомнить порт — бесконечную череду не очень высоких и как будто разрозненно разбросанных зданий, похожих на детские кубики; причудливые фигуры шлагбаумов, телескопических стрел. Корабли заходили как пассажирские, так и торговые, на широкой набережной сновали погрузчики, люди с чемоданами, автомобили, все напоминало какую-то странную игру.

«А мне не объяснили правил», — Элеонора вздохнула, забираясь в душноватый фургон последней. Девочки немедленно попытались прижаться к ней — сразу все восемь, но выиграли битву Ванда и Рози. Они начали было спорить, но Элеонора вовремя погасила ссору: можно будет поменяться местами по дороге.

— Наверняка нам далеко ехать, да, доктор?

Салливан устроился спереди, и только сейчас Элеонора заметила темнокожего мужчину за рулем, тот носил синий твидовый костюм, который был велик на пару размеров, сутулился и жевал незажженную сигарету.

— Ну как, все готовы? — в Восторге Элеонора слышала множество разных акцентов, но различать их не умела.

— Познакомьтесь с Чарли, юные леди. Самый лучший водитель по ту и эту сторону Атлантики. — Салливан отчего-то веселился, словно от невесть какой забавной шутки. Сестрички пробормотали вежливое «приятно познакомиться, сэр», он не ответил.

— Так нам далеко? — спросила Элеонора.

— Не слишком. Но вы успеете насладиться прогулкой. Смотрите в окна, ведь вы впервые в этом городе, так?

Может и нет, вспоминала Элеонора. Кажется, Юдит была отсюда откуда-то родом, но ее забрали слишком давно, она не помнила никакой прошлой жизни, кроме Восторга.

Когда они тронулись с места, Элеонора вздохнула и, обняв пристроившихся рядом Сестричек, принялась делать единственное, что можно в такой ситуации: выглядывать в окно и дивиться чудесам иного мира.

Вот она, поверхность. Нужно привыкать.

Путь занял около двух часов, но о времени было легко забыть. Едва они покинули шумный, грязный и слишком суетливый порт, как окунулись в многоцветный мир — он немного напоминал Восторг, по крайней мере, кричащей рекламой на стенах домов, доносившейся отовсюду музыкой, и все-таки Восторг был игрушкой, флорариумом для каких-то странных социальных или политических экспериментов, а здесь ничто не сдерживало людей. Здания выросли до небес, дороги растягивались бесконечно во все стороны. Машины копошились, словно насекомые, «фольц» умудрялся обгонять, втискиваться в транспортный поток и лавировать там, где другие останавливались. Рози спросила: а как они тут ездят, и Элеонора не нашлась с ответом, а потом заметила закономерность от света на перекрестках — на красный все стоят, на белый едут. Ничего сложного. Она объяснила девочкам, а с переднего сидения Салливан подтвердил ее правоту; Элеонора хмыкнула, довольная собой.

От шума, геометрических фигур домов, столбов, автомобилей, перекрестков, от путаницы странно одетых людей — многие выгуливали не менее причудливо выглядевших собак, — у Элеоноры начинала болеть голова. Сестрички, поначалу с энтузиазмом глядевшие в окно, задремали.

Пейзаж менялся. Он стал строже и мрачнее, убавилось красок. Почти пропали все эти смешные объявления с щекастыми детьми и крикливыми лозунгами. Элеонора только сейчас спросила:

— А куда мы едем?

— Я же обещал помочь, — ответил Салливан так быстро, словно давно ожидал вопроса и, может быть, ставил монетку против двух других, когда она его задаст. — Расслабьтесь, леди Элеонора.

За окнами небоскребы по-прежнему теснили маленький по сравнению с ними фургон: он был как муравей в толпе людей. Изменился только вид небоскребов: больше серого бетона, потом сами улочки стали уже, кое-где «фольц» протискивался чудом, однажды, как показалось Элеоноре почти застрял между двух насевших друг на друга домов, но Чарли впрямь оказался профи — провел, даже не скрежетнуло по краске.

— Все-таки, — настаивала Элеонора, не понимая: то ли стемнело, то ли окружающая картина полиняла до каких-то рабочих окраин или полузаброшенного района города. — Куда?

Салливан широко улыбнулся:

— Уже приехали.

В этот момент фургон нырнул в темноту.

***

Часть ее хотела пробудиться. Актиния настаивала на этом — твари, вживленные в тела девочек, выживали там, где не сумел бы никто другой. Лишенные высшей нервной системы, они, подобно паукам-скакунам из рода Portia, были примитивны и очень сообразительны благодаря миллионам лет эволюции. Из данных, загружаемых в Элеонору матерью, она знала: моллюски появились на заре эволюции, возможно, под влиянием первичного бульона, а затем, когда в Силурийский период перестало существовать свыше 60 процентов морских созданий, этот вид сумел уцепиться за жизнь не только благодаря регенерации, ускоренному сплайсингу, но и за счет некоего псевдо-разума.

Сидя в животе Элеоноры, Анемона бурчала: плохо. Очень плохо. Ты попалась в ловушку, глупая девчонка.

Элеонора пыталась вспомнить: вот они въезжают на фургоне в почти непроглядный сумрак подземного гаража, девочки пугаются и кричат, она же обнимает всех, до кого может дотянуться — она не Старшая Сестричка в непроницаемом костюме, но все еще способна использовать плазмиды и остатки АДАМа. Доктор Салливан, мужчина, которому она так доверилась во время путешествия по Атлантике, говорит: «Подождите, все будет хорошо».

Потом…

Трудно вспомнить. Вроде бы, ничего такого. Темнота.

Резкая боль в предплечье? Вероятно. Это не та боль, на которую выращенная своей матерью Элеонора обратила бы внимание.

Что сейчас?

Она заставила себя открыть глаза. В них ударило белым в синеву светом, и Элеонора протяжно заорала — снова в лаборатории Лэмб, снова эксперименты матери, пожалуйста, только не это, только не так!..

— Тише, — услышала она голос доктора Салливана. — Не кричи. Все в порядке.

Элеонора дернулась, предсказуемо обнаружила веревки вокруг запястий и лодыжек. Она могла орать, могла вызывать на кончиках пальцев электрические импульсы, огонь или лед, а вот метнуть — другое дело. Куда сложнее.

Сквозь пелену света она рассмотрела лицо. Доктор выглядел спокойным.

— Где девочки? Что происходит? — Элеонора напрягла все мышцы, не слишком надеясь на успех. Конечно же, путы и не подумали поддаться. Свет из трех ламп в окружении пластиковых плафонов сфокусировался прямо над ней, разглядывая ее равнодушным мертвым взором. Почти ослепленная этим светом, Элеонора различила только цинковый стол, на котором лежала, Салливана рядом, белый потолок — его не скрывали даже пронзительные лучи, плюс какую-то тумбочку, стоящую рядом с ее «ложем» — на ней были инструменты от шприцов до термометров, от зажимов Кохера до крючков Фарафеб.

— Я же сказал, тише.

Салливан наклонился к ней.

— Вы же знаете о своем патологическом состоянии. О своем и этих бедных девочек. В условиях корабля я не мог попытаться удалить паразита, но здесь моя лаборатория, я сумею вылечить каждую из вас.

Это звучало до странной степени разумно — настолько, что Элеонора, цепляясь за малейшие символы не-страха, а может, пытаясь сражаться с паникой. София Лэмб словно повторяла: «Я тебе говорила, ты тупая никчемная девчонка, ты все испортила, испортила». Элеонора соглашалась на любой логичный вывод. Доктор удалит симбионтов. Больше никакой Анемоны, плазмидов — наверное, тоже, в любом случае, в ней и других девочках не останется АДАМа, чтобы поддерживать способности.

— Я не хочу! — закричала Элеонора. — И девочек оставь в покое! Не надо ничего удалять, мы и без того натерпелись, оставь нас в покое, просто…

На ее рот и нос легла маска. Резкий аромат напоминал то ли цветы, то ли гниющие раны на еще живом теле — такой бывает на гангренозных конечностях, так пахли опухоли мутантов, слюна перерожденных людей Восторга, вытекающая из-под тряпок на лицах.

Элеонора вновь впала в небытие.

***

Она очнулась от мысли: «Где девочки».

Следующая была: я жива, со мной все в порядке, да? Мне приснился кошмар с гнилой вонью, в котором заботливый доктор оказался предателем и поступил в точности как мать. Он положил меня на холодный цинковый стол и разрезал заживо.

«Просто сон».

Она хотела встать с кровати, но обнаружила, что руки и ноги зафиксированы прочными веревками, а над головой серый потолок. Запах гнили еще жил внутри Элеоноры, поселился где-то в переносице, но его перебивал более резкий и менее «живой» — скорее химический: лекарств, спирта.

Ей удалось не закричать, потому что она снова подумала: «Где девочки».

«Я снова должна выбраться. И спасти их».

Так уже было. Она справилась.

«Я Старшая Сестричка».

Элеонора дернулась в пароксизме неудачной телепортации. Веревки удерживали ее на холодной кровати. Тонкая простыня напоминала саван.

«Не кричи», — приказывала себе Элеонора. — Делай, что угодно, только не кричи. Пожалуйста».

Салливан предатель. Салливан поплатится, но прежде Элеонора спасет девочек.

«Если только…»

Она не решилась додумать.

Шевелиться не получалось, голова тоже была зафиксирована. Вверху — потолок, слабо горящие лампы «дневного света», очень похожие на те, которые любили использовать в Восторге из-за экономичности. Боковым зрением разглядела капельницу, поняла, что в ключице торчит катетер — боль почти не ощущалась, мельтешила где-то на фоне, Элеонора скорее догадывалась о ней. На стенах кафель. Потолок серый. Других кроватей не видела.

«Что будешь делать дальше? Так и лежать?»

От неподвижной позы мышцы уже затекли, кроме того, хотелось в туалет — не так сильно, как могло бы; Элеонора догадалась о еще одном катетере, но его, похоже, убрали некоторое время назад. Она сделала вывод: пробуждения ждали. Может, все-таки стоило поорать.

Она выбрала ждать: придут же за ней. Если бы Салливан хотел убить, то лежать ей сейчас где-нибудь на полке в морге, а не на больничной койке, пускай та и ощущалась немногим теплее морозильной камеры мертвецкой.

Элеонора не ошиблась. Еще одну невыносимую вечность спустя в палату, насвистывая себе под нос, вошел Чарли: она не сразу его узнала, но он склонился и подсветил фонариком в глаза, проверяя зрачковый рефлекс. Прикинуться мертвой не получилось.

— Очнулась уже?

— Что вам надо? Где девочки? — Элеонора хотела плюнуть ему в лицо, но поза мешала.

— Ну, большая часть из них выжила, вроде. Не знаю, куда док их забрал. Эти штуки, которые в вас там подселяли в подводном городе, довольно-таки крепко вцепились…

Он продолжал говорить, но Элеонора уже не слышала, не воспринимала.

«Большая часть».

«Выжили».

— Что вы с ними сделали?!

— Успокойтесь, леди. Вообще-то док вам оказывал услугу. Думаете, мелюзгу бы кто-то забрал по семьям с этой-то хреновиной в животе? Мы всем вам оказали услугу.

«Морская Анемона».

Она позвала симбионта, но не получила ответа. «Вот, почему телепортация не сработала. АДАМа больше нет. Анемоны нет. Я обычный человек».

— Я… мы не просили об этом.

— Ну конечно, просили. Хотели же, чтобы о вас позаботились. Ну так еще раз повторяю, на здесь поверхности не нужны эти хреновины, ясно? Никаких чертовых тварей, которые непонятно на что способны. Мы их и вырезали. Жаль, конечно, что не все из мелюзги оклемались, но тут уж вы сами виноваты. Доку-то рассказывали, будто они едва не бессмертны.

Во рту пересохло. Элеонора застонала-захрипела: да. Она говорила. Маленькие Сестрички почти бессмертны, рассказывала она, хотя к ним все равно приставляли Больших Папочек для охраны, но ведь…

«Моллюск их охранял. А без него…»

— Позовите его.

— Кого, дока? Ну, он к вам потом заглянет. Скоро вас отстегну, а то тут неудобно лежать, — Чарли достал какой-то шприц; на темных руках были натянуты белые медицинские перчатки. Он постучал по стеклу и проверил поршнем ход светлой жидкости. — Он там пристраивает девчонок, вроде договорился, чтобы их забрали…

«Пристраивает».

— Охренеть! — Элеонора все-таки дернулась то ли от укола, то ли от ярости. — Пристраивает он. Благодетель, мать его. Пусть придет сюда! Скажите ему!

— А то что? Будете очень сердиться? — засмеялся Чарли. Игла вошла в трубку на системе, и Элеонора снова отключилась — даже быстрее, чем в первый раз, словно провалилась на самое дно подводного города.

Ко всем его призракам.

***

Следующий раз она очнулась в другом месте: теплом и почти уютном по сравнению с операционной. Фиксаторы сняли. Кровать ощущалась мягкой. Проверила шею — никаких капельниц, хотя травмированное место побаливало, должно быть, на нем растекся синяк. Элеонора откинула одеяло, осмотрелась: комната. Без лишней роскоши — кровать, тумбочка. Ни единого окна. Дверь выглядела приоткрытой. Она встала слишком резко, и пожалела об этом: голова закружилась, пришлось плюхнуться обратно. Вторая попытка увенчалась успехом, хотя до двери Элеонора добиралась, держась за стенку. Ее ждало разочарование: проем вел только в узкий коридор, от которого отпочковалось еще одно крохотное помещение, санузел с душем без шторки и без зеркала. Должно быть, заботились о том, чтобы она не разбила стекло и не вскрыла себе вены.

Дальше — еще одна дверь, и вот она-то наглухо заперта. Тюремная камера с маленькой прорезью «окна». Элеонора постучала в нее.

— А, вы пришли в себя. Очень хорошо.

От голоса Салливана она дернулась, зашипела.

— Наверное, можно даже на «ты», Элеонора, раз уж мы так близко познакомились, — продолжал доктор. — И самое время для меня объясниться.

— Да уж, пожалуйста.

Она оскалилась. Ощущение того, что док ее видит и слышит было стопроцентным, а еще тот вел себя в точности, как София Лэмб.

«Ты думала, я умерла? О нет, милочка. Ты меня не убила. Это я теперь превращу твою жизнь в ад, а заодно всех, кого ты поклялась защищать. Спроси, как там девочки?»

— Что с Сестричками?

— Ну, пятеро из них живы и уже, должно быть, в новых семьях. Или не совсем семьях… в наше время трудно найти хороших родителей, особенно бывшим маленьким чудовищам.

— Сукин сын! — Элеонора ударила по двери кулаком.

— Тихо-тихо. Я старался. Честно. Зато для науки они послужили неплохо, хотя я и вывел, что настоящая форма симбионта смертельно опасна для людей и, к сожалению, пока никаких подвижек в этом направлении. Да-да, вы рассказывали про мутации, но боюсь, все еще хуже. Чисто теоретически эти девочки, если бы я не удалил из них моллюсков, могли бы заражать других и со временем превратить всю поверхность в подобных себе. Достаточно всего пары часов, никаких дополнительных плазмидов, чтобы превратиться в супермена или чудовище. В мутантов, одним словом, потому что вас-то всех Бриджит Танненбаум специально модифицировала под адаптацию к геному моллюска, а вот обычные люди очень скоро превратились бы в груду покореженной плоти. Я забочусь лишь о том, чтобы эти твари не выжили, и заметь, я даже не убил ни тебя, ни Сестричек.

Элеонора кусала губы.

«Твари. Не выжили».

— Они просто девочки.

— Теперь — да. И ты тоже.

— Что со мной будет?

— Да ничего. Конечно, отпускать тебя пока не планирую. Отлично понимаю. — Салливан засмеялся, и Элеонора представила его с сигаретой, может быть, бокалом виски и парой кубиков льда в нем. Сидит в кресле и чуть щурится сквозь очки. — Ты вовсе не преисполнена благодарности. Пока оставим, понаблюдаем. Все-таки ты была Сестричкой дольше других.

Элеонора подняла голову на предполагаемый источник звука.

— Скажите честно: вы меня никогда отсюда не выпустите?

«Потому что я все еще жива, милая дочь. Потому что я добралась до тебя, а ты думала удрать?» — София Лэмб хихикала, срываясь на истеричный визг.

Салливан промолчал. Элеонора понимала, что это означает.

***

Она пыталась ставить зарубки дней: первый, второй, третий. День и ночь в комнате без окон не менялись. Элеонора отмеряла сутки по тому, как раздвигались створки двери и появлялась еда — довольно съедобная, даже приличная. Она отказывалась от пищи первые шесть или семь циклов, но потом сдалась после того, как растянулась на полу в ванной в голодном обмороке.

«Не дождешься, мамочка».

«Я выжила однажды, выживу и теперь».

София Лэмб отвечала: ты — может быть, довольно несложно это сделать, когда тебя (пока) не убивают, еще и кормят. Подумай лучше о девочках. Кто из них жив? Кого больше нет?

Салливан больше не выходил на связь, никто не общался с ней. Посуда из картона не подходила, чтобы вскрыть вены, да и зарубки получались так себе, правда, пористая известь побелки поддавалась.

После десятой зарубки она кое-что почувствовала. На кончиках пальцев левой руки появилось легкое покалывание, которое Элеонора поначалу приняла за судорогу из-за нехватки каких-нибудь витаминов или недостатка активного движения — пускай она и металась по маленькой камере, накручивая бессмысленные беличьи круги. Покалывание повторилось, слишком знакомое и привычное, чтобы Элеонора спутала его с чем-то еще; она кинулась в ванную, проверяя свой живот и едва не закричала.

Не от ужаса, нет. Скорее — радости.

Морская Анемона, от которой оставили было пару уродливых шрамов, появилась снова, упрямо раздвигала створки едва заживших швов; выглядывала из живота. Моллюск всегда напоминал Элеоноре опухоль, но сейчас она подумала о розах — хотя они не такие живучие, как актинии. Тысячи книдоцитов набрякли новым молодым ядом АДАМа, вещество снова струилось в крови Элеоноры, и она могла…

«Не выдай себя».

Второй раз она не попадется в ловушку.

Ей пришлось выждать еще некоторое время. Нетерпение заставило сбиться, Элеонора сбилась со счета и перепутала свои зарубки в сероватой рыхлой отделке. Зато она съедала теперь безвкусную овсянку, овощи, переваренное пресное мясо и немного размякшие галеты — их всегда вталкивали с жидким напитком, похожим по вкусу на плохой чай, — все до последней крошки и кусочка.

«Я скучала по тебе, Морская Анемона».

Моллюск отвечал ей затянувшейся раной; в центре пупка «цветок» разросся во всей красе, словно крупная актиния — Adamsia palliata; это существо, по мнению Танненбаум, было наиближайшим родичем глубоководной твари, из которой добывали АДАМ. От «морской анемоны» моллюск отличался более крупными лепестками, они немного шевелились, когда Элеонора их касалась, могли сжиматься, если она мерзла и раскрывались от воды либо реагируя на ее эмоции. Сейчас Анемона ждала, как и хозяйка.

«Сегодня», — пообещала ей Элеонора. Не хотелось думать о том, что Салливан все это время подсматривал, только лишь чтобы в очередной раз посмеяться. В конце концов, он мог бы не дожидаться полного восстановления симбионта, а снова обездвижить пока еще беспомощную Элеонору и решить проблему раз и навсегда.

Отверстие на двери щелкнуло. Элеонора хорошо знала, как это бывает: щель раздвигается достаточно, чтобы пропустить тарелку — еще один раз за все время передали кусок мыла с химическим ягодным запахом; Элеонора ничего не понимала в ягодах, зато много — в подделках.

«У тебя ничего не выйдет», — прошелестела в голове София Лэмб.

«Потому что ты не знаешь, что на той стороне».

Но это было не совсем так; Элеонора заглядывала в крохотный проем прежде — правда, снаружи был только полуосвещенный коридор, ей удалось запомнить пятно на желто-зеленой, неприятного гнилостного оттенка, стене.

Она представила сейчас это пятно и телепортировалась к нему.

Чарли ничего не понял. Тарелка оказалась внутри, «щель» с затворкой щелкнула. Он отряхнул руки и даже успел начать насвистывать какую-то песенку, когда Элеонора его коснулась его затылка. Закричать не успел: разряда током хватило бы, чтобы вырубить синего кита.

Чарли привалился носом к двери. Щель-отверстие снова распахнулось. Элеонора ткнула тело пару раз: мягкое, противно-мягкое, как комок грязи. На полу валялись ключи.

Она уже такое делала, пускай тогда с ней рядом был Дельта. Сейчас — сама.

Сейчас она Старшая.

— Ублюдок! — От удара босой ногой вмятина в спине Чарли осталась, как от сапога. Он перевернулся лицом вверх, уставился в пространство вытекшими и одновременно загустевшими, как яйца всмятку, глазами.

Элеонора подняла ключи. Связку дополняли картонные бирки; она нашла ту, где указывалось «архив».

— Ладно, Салливан, посмотрим, куда ты дел девочек.

***

В Восторге не принято было верить в каких-либо богов. Эндрю Райан презирал религию в любом проявлении, священников в первую очередь назвал бы своим любимым «паразиты», так это. Лэмб не отставала от того, кто заточил ее в тюрьме; и все же познакомила дочь с концепцией веры, ведь задуманное ею идеальное общество ничем не отличалось от секты. Элеонору готовили к функции божества — вероятно, того, которое висит на гвоздях и истекает кровью, пока другие жрут его заживо. Вкусите плоть мою и так далее.

Она порой придумывала фразы-обереги, заменяющие молитвы.

Сейчас пришло время вознести благодарственную, даже две или три. В кармане Чарли Элеонора нашла сложенный вчетверо план этой больницы, где заточил ее добрый доктор. Место называлось «Стражем Здоровья» — Элеонора аж поморщилась от пошлости. Название клиники, вероятно, но хуже не придумаешь. Просто-таки привет из Восторга с его бесконечными Аркадиями, Дарами Нептуна — даже тюрьма получила гордое имя «Персефона», хотя к нему не прилагалось ни единого зернышка граната.

«Кабинет», — Элеонора поискала на чертеже нужное место. Она закрыла глаза, мысленно достраивая двухмерные фигуры до стен, переходов, дверей, сигнализаций, мысленно населила воображаемыми дежурными медсестрами, скучающими врачами — нормальными, понятия не имеющими о том, что происходит в подвале. Вряд ли Салливан делился своими гениальными идеями с простыми смертными. Сам кабинет получилось изобразить мысленно, поместив его на одном из последних этажей высотки — на четырнадцатом, если точнее.

— Не подведи, Анемона.

Эта штука очень плохо годилась на роль какого-либо бога, только другого у Элеоноры не было. Она сосредоточилась и прыгнула в плоскость, развернутую до трех измерений.

Открыв глаза, едва не вскрикнула: нет, только не это. Снова камера, только побольше и просторнее, а потом осознала — темно, потому что ночь, окна задернуты плотными шторами, в них едва попадает случайный луч искусственного фонарного света. Стоящий в центре комнаты массивный письменный стол из добротной древесины, кожаное кресло, большой шкаф и телефон с позолотой на циферблате вызвали ухмылку. Она не прогадала — и табличка на столе рядом с массивной пепельницей, в которой покоились несколько окурков, подтвердила это.

Элеонора понимала: времени у нее не так уж много. Побег обнаружат, и лучше бы ей убраться как можно быстрее. Она схватила со стола скрепку, без труда взломала замок письменного стола — ничего, кроме пары коробок сигар. В шкафу нашлись бесполезные документы по бухгалтерии. Элеонора выругалась, а потом снова позвала несуществующего или жившего прямо в ней бога. Его голос беззвучен, и это хорошо, пусть мертвая Лэмб болтает из своей могилы-бездны, а Анемона помогает делом.

Элеонора заметила картину на стене: морской пейзаж с глубоководными рыбами-удильщиками. Хроматофоры распространяли бело-синеватое гало, зубастые пасти распахнуты, какие-то глупые рыбешки готовы нырнуть в пасть-чрево. Элеонора рывком отодвинула картину и застонала: ну конечно, сейф. К которому она не подберет код.

«Хотя стойте».

1-9-5-9.

Она набрала это сочетание: год падения того самого Восторга Эндрю Райана. Щелкнуло.

Сработало.

Первыми из сейфа выпали документы самого доктора. Элеонора принялась их пролистывать в поисках информации о Сестричках, но остановилась и не смогла сдержать приглушенного смеха.

«Салливан», — теперь Элеонора понимала, откуда взялся этот человек; очередной прихлебатель Райана, который инсценировал собственную смерть и сбежал. Никаким доктором он не был, зато, вероятно, прихватил немало денег, чтобы купить здесь целую больницу. «Страж» — это же Warden Yarn. Подставная компания Райана, за счет которой он вертел дела на поверхности. Иногда пес наследует хозяину, вот как это бывает.

Элеоноре следовало догадаться раньше. Он ведь даже имени своего не скрывал.

«Потому что не настоящее имя, вот почему».

Салливаном он был в мертвом Восторге, а мертвецы, как известно, очень необщительны и неболтливы.

«Что это мне дает?»

«Да ничего», — ответила себе же Элеонора. Она продолжала торопливо перебирать досье и папки, и наконец, нашла нужную: протоколы экспериментальных объектов.

Уцелели всего пятеро, как и Чарли говорил, но теперь, когда Элеонора держала в руках текст с фотографиями — девочек раздели догола и делали почти непристойные фото до, во время, сразу же после операции, через сутки и двое, — проговорить имена выживших было так трудно, словно еще одна молитва потеряла часть священного текста.

— Лили. Ребекка… — Элеонора запнулась на «пропущено». — Карин. Ванда.

Снова пауза.

— Юдит.

Она заставила себя проговорить снова:

— Лили. Ребекка. Карин. Ванда. Юдит.

Все, кто остались — и досье на тех, кто забрал их. Элеонора вспомнила слова фальшивого доктора: «они опасны», и усмехнулась.

«Нет, не они».

«Я».

На письменном столе лежала золоченая ручка и бумага для каких-нибудь текущих записей. Элеонора переписала все адреса, а потом постаралась сложить документы аккуратно, запереть сейф и вернуть картину на место. Удильщик пялился на нее, как на собственную еду. «Обойдешься», — мысленно ответила голодной рыбине Элеонора.

Зажав в ладони лист бумаги с адресами, она подошла к окну и отодвинула штору. Смотреть вниз смотреть было страшновато: фонари казались не больше канцелярских скрепок, а окружающие высотки — все теми же молчаливыми великанами. Стражами, вот именно.

Она зажмурилась перед телепортацией. Она была Старшей Сестричкой — и не имела права бояться.

***

Ночью магазины не работали. Это напоминало опустевший Восторг, так что Элеонора примерно догадывалась, как действовать. Сигнализации на поверхности отстали от техники подводного царства, ей удалось взломать сначала лавку с одеждой, где она взяла пестрый рюкзак из плотной ткани и принялась кидать туда все подряд. Нижнее белье, штаны-джинсы, юбку, несколько блузок. Напоследок Элеонора прихватила темные очки, которые не то, чтобы делали ее неузнаваемой, но могли поработать вроде маски мутанта: догадайся, что под ними. Одетая в джинсы и красно-желтую блузку с большими кляксами и бахромой, Элеонора полагала, что не отличается от женщин поверхности. Она видела много таких, пока ехали из порта, верно?

Потом она заглянула в другую лавку, с продуктами. Хотелось даже не есть, а вспомнить вкус нормальной еды после недель заключения. Хлеб, масло, молоко, варенье из кислых ягод — должно быть, вишен, хотя Элеонора сомневалась, заставили ее едва не расплакаться от счастья. Ей хотелось как-то отблагодарить владельцев продуктовой лавки. Она обнаружила, что прихватила золоченую ручку Салливана, и положила ее на прилавок, полагая, что расплатилась вполне достойно.

Спустя еще два часа Элеонора брела по трассе в нескольких милях от мрачноватого делового района. Первый адрес вел ее совсем в другой штат — Огайо. Город назывался Кливленд. Элеонора пыталась вспомнить о нём хоть что-нибудь, но в голову, как назло, ничего не приходило. Ее оправдывало лишь то, что мать не торопилась обучать ее географии поверхности; Восторг был и оставался очень изолированным местом, не признающим никого, кроме себя.

Рассвет застал ее на трассе. В магазине рядом с одежным, где продавали всякие книги и открытки, Элеонора прихватила еще и карту, по которой сверилась, но телепортация не могла ей помочь, конкретного места она не знала. Теоретически можно было добраться на автобусе, если верить карте, но у нее не было денег на билет, да и возвращаться в город слишком опасно.

Салливан наверняка будет охотиться на нее. Он не дурак, поймет, куда Элеонора направилась.

«Ну так торопись».

Солнце поднималось и заполняло небо светом. Мир вокруг был ужасающе сухим, желтым, нечастая зелень изнывала от жары уже сейчас, обещая провалиться в марево жара к полудню. Элеонора благодарила темные очки; ее не привыкшие к свету глаза болели даже несмотря на стекло, а кожа уже начала покрываться ожогами.

Она с тоской думала о своем костюме Старшей Сестрички, о прохладе морского дна, о вечном полумраке, который едва ли нарушали даже сотни ламп. Здесь она сгорит заживо, если не найдет убежища… и более быстрого, чем собственные ноги, способа добраться до первой из списка, Лили.

Спустя еще несколько километров — мимо сновали машины, но никто даже не тормозил, — Элеонора задумалась: можно ли попробовать телепортироваться по кусочкам. Прыжками: стоять в одной точке, смотреть за горизонт — там все одинаковое, трасса и невысокие холмы, деревья и поодаль желтизна то ли песка, то ли полей.

Это сработало три раза. Элеонора миновала сразу миль пятнадцать или двадцать, но потом поняла, что выбилась из сил. Она села на большой плоский камень — черный и гладкий, камень лежал возле обочины и успел нагреться так, что если бы вместо плотных брюк на Элеоноре оказалась привычная юбка, остался бы ожог. Телепортироваться сил не хватало. Сейчас бы ЕВЫ — одну из синих баночек, которые продавались в дурацких вендорах-автоматах с клоунскими рожами и отвратительной голосовой рекламой. Этих клоунов Элеонора терпеть не могла, многие Сестрички их побаивались.

«ЕВА».

Сойдет и простая газировка. Или какая-то еда, которая восстанавливает запас сил.

Голову пекло. Вдалеке мелькало какое-то здание — невысокое, зато с вывеской. Элеонора пригляделась: «ЗАПРАВКА». Люди на поверхности растягивали свои дома, не экономя каждый дюйм площади, в отличие от запертого в нескольких трубах и колбах компактного Восторга.

«Далеко».

Зато там будет магазин. Вода.

Элеонора сжала пальцы. Один-единственный телепорт, ну пожалуйста. Последний. Самый-самый последний.

Она произнесла имя Лили — и это сработало. В следующую секунду Элеонора выпрыгнула прямо под вывеской.

«Получилось», — она не успела порадоваться: на нее несся фургон, близнец того, что привез ее и девочек в больницу «Страж», только словно усеянный цветными пятнами, совсем как ее рюкзак. Она зависла на пути фургона. Она упала ему под колеса.

Элеонора сжалась и закричала. Ее пронзила обида вместе с пониманием: столкновение неизбежно. Она обречена, как под скальпелем на цинковом столе.

***

Голоса проступали будто сквозь прочный металл батисферы.

— Берт, мать твою, это все ты…

— Сука, Лес, нехер было совать мне сраную сигарету…

— Вы оба в жопе, чуваки. Вы оба в жопе. Слушайте, может, прикопаем ее где-нибудь тут на пустыре?

— Ты совсем ебанутый, Фонарь? Она же живая еще.

— Ну так ненадолго… да отвалите, придурки, дайте я гляну.

К шее прижался палец. Он был потным, пах табаком; Элеонору обдало душной смесью все того же табака, пивного перегара, лука и жженой резины. Подействовало лучше любого нашатырного спирта, она открыла глаза и резко села, в последнюю секунду рассыпались по камням искры электрошока.

— Очнулась! — радостно закричал один из троих, судя по всему — Лес.

Мужчины, точнее парни: самый старший — примерно возраста Элеоноры, младшему — Лесу, — на вид около шестнадцати, совсем сопляк. «Фонарь» взрослее остальных, смуглый, черноволосый, но с голубыми глазами, которые ярко выделялись на тёмном лице, действительно, как фонарики на темной коже. Мелкий — с длинными, когда-то русыми, а сейчас темными от грязи и нечесаными лохмами, несколькими волосинками на подбородке. Наверное, он их гордо называл бородой. Третий, Берт, закурил, из-за облака дыма у Элеоноры не получилось его рассмотреть, зато он носил красно-желто-зеленую вязаную шапку. Все трое в несвежей одежде, ободранной, увешанной какими-то кусками бахромы, веревками. На запястье склонившегося к ней Фонаря Элеонора разглядела дешевые браслеты из кожи с железными бусинами и цветными кусками пластика.

Все трое выглядели безобидными и растерянными. Лес и Берт чесали затылки.

— Очнулась, ага, — сказал Фонарь. — Чувиха, ты ваще откуда выпрыгнула? Не, Берт, конечно, с утра курнул уже, но не настолько ж он угашенный был, чтоб тебя не заметить.

Он помог ей встать. Элеонора ощутила боль в правой ноге — от колена до бедра, но крови на желтой пыльной дороге не заметила. Заживет; у нее хорошая регенерация.

— Я… — Она обернулась. Маленький домик магазина при заправке футах в двадцати, окна спрятались за задернутыми красно-белыми шторами, но на рукописной картонке было написано: «Открыто». — Вышла… оттуда. Хотела купить воды, но… у меня нет денег.

На глаза навернулись слезы. Часть Элеоноры словно бросала кости: сработает или нет. Ставка двадцать на зеро. Ставка тридцать на красное. В белую клетку.

— Ты че, автостопом? — влез Берт.

Элеонора не была уверена в правильности ответа, но кивнула.

— Мне нужно в Кливленд. Там… моя сестра. Забрать ее. Меня… ограбили.

Она заморгала, слезы были настоящие, как жажда и усталость.

— Эй-эй, чувиха, не расклеивайся. Нам как раз по пути. Есть будешь? — Лес двинулся к магазину.

Элеонора собиралась попросить воды — просто стакан воды. Фонарь забрал у Берта и прикурил сигарету:

— Давайте тут перекантуемся. Пожрем, там. Ты точно не ранена?

— Нет, сэр. Со мной все в порядке.

На слове «сэр» троица переглянулась и принялась ржать. Элеонора догадывалась, что использовала неверное слово, однако и лексикон молодежи с поверхности оставался незнакомым языком.

— Я тебе жирный мудила из банка, что ли? «Сэр», выдумала тоже. Я Фонарь. Это Лес и Берт.

— Элеонора. Можно… — она вспомнила сокращение от Сестричек. — Элли.

— Во, отлично. Точно не ранена? Пойдем жрать тогда.

Слезливую историю про умершую мать и сироту-сестренку почти не пришлось выдумывать. Элеонора снова расплакалась, пока они ели подгоревший бекон с яйцами, кетчупом и кислой горчицей. Вместо воды был черный кофе и настоящий апельсиновый сок — неслыханная роскошь в Восторге, пища бедняков здесь. Сонный хозяин на парней посматривал с недоверием, морщился, как будто к нему забрели нищие, но потом ушел к себе за прилавок. Автозаправка была одновременно магазином, мини-закусочной, всем сразу — похоже, здесь не так уж часто останавливались, поэтому владелец не отказывался от любых клиентов, даже от немытых и лохматых.

Троица слушала с открытым ртом.

— Вот же гандоны, — вырвалось у Леса. — Забрали у тебя сестру в приют!

— Хуже, — поправил его Берт. — Каким-то богатеньким уродам отдали. Тьфу.

Он плюнул прямо на и без того не слишком чистый пол и снова закурил. Этот запах напоминал Салливана, но Элеонора терпела.

— Гандоны и есть, — подтвердил Лес.

— Короче, мы тебя довезем до Кливленда. Только, — Фонарь обвел всех взглядом. — Никаких глупостей, ясно? Прости, Элли, мы типа тебе сочувствуем, но твоя сестренка — твоя сестренка. Рисковать жопами не будем. Лес, тебя касается в первую очередь.

Младший надулся, но не стал спорить.

Спустя еще полчаса Элеонора свернулась клубком на грязном ковре, который лежал прямо на дне минивэна. Здесь не было никаких сидений, кроме двух — водителя и рядом, на месте остальных торчали только штыри-крепления. По полу катались пустые бутылки из-под пива, лежали какие-то тюки с вещами. Пахло еще какой-то травой, но не табаком, более сильно и резко. От этого запаха у Элеоноры кружилась голова, а парни передавали друг другу сигарету и гоготали. За рулем сидел Фонарь. Младший Лес достал гитару и принялся не очень умело теребить струны, поглядывая на Элеонору. Она некстати вспомнила, что на несколько лет старше, но улыбнулась в ответ.

Могло быть и хуже. Она сверилась с картой: трасса действительно вела в Кливленд.

***

Элеонора надеялась, что они доберутся к вечеру, но Фонарь объявил, что ночевать придется в чистом поле.

— Здесь копы лазают, но мы подыщем тихое место, — объяснял Берт, фургон съехал с основной трассы куда-то по бездорожью. Пейзаж изменился, вместо почти голых пустошей с лысоватой растительностью развернулся подлесок. Он не выглядел диким — скорее какой-то декоративно «заросший» сад, чем настоящий лес. Фонарь ворчал, что место так себе, их могут отсюда погнать, но никаких «копов» поблизости не было. Элеонора успела немного подремать в фургоне, только голова все равно побаливала, то ли от усталости, то ли от того дыма. Она с удовольствием дышала свежим воздухом. Берт и Лес помогали идти, придерживая под руки. Это было странно: в Восторге Элеонора никогда не считала себя «леди», да и кто бы назвал маленьких чудовищных Сестричек подобным словом? А «идеальных убийц» Старших?

Наконец, Фонарь одобрил какую-то поляну. Фургон поставили между двумя кривыми деревьями, на самой поляне разбили палатку. Неподалеку нашелся ручей. Младший из троицы громко выразил желание половить рыбу, Фонарь обозвал его балбесом — мол, какая тут рыба, хорошо, если лягушка попадется. В ушах звенел писк комаров.

После ужина из консервов парни стали передавать по кругу бутылку какого-то крепкого напитка — пахло примерно как виски, но на вкус оказалось еще более жгучим и противным. Элеонора подавилась и решила воздержаться. Потом ей предложили «косяк» — это оказалась все та же сигарета со странной травой. Она почему-то решила затянуться, закашлялась. Парни смеялись. Элеонора затянулась еще и еще раз.

Лес сидел напротив и снова бренчал на гитаре, пел какую-то песню — что-то о любви и цветах, но Элеонора не могла уловить смысл, слова стали рыбой, но не в мелком ручье, а в океане — мечутся-то целые косяки, попробуй поймать хоть одну.

— Лили. Ребекка. Карин. Ванда. Юдит, — проговорила Элеонора, думая о девочках; на глаза навернулись слезы.

Лес подвинулся ближе и взял ее за руку. Берт протянул бутылку, на сей раз Элеонора не отказалась, сделала огромный глоток и даже не закашлялась.

По щекам текли слезы.

Она повторила имена девочек.

— Они… они здесь все, где-то, я поклялась о них заботиться. Дельта вытащил нас всех, мой отец, Большой Папочка, вернувшийся из мертвых. А я сама… я ведь Старшая Сестричка, неуязвимая, почти бессмертная. Вы меня сегодня сбили, сломали ногу и бедро, но все зажило за пару часов, потому что…

Они ее слушали с открытым ртом. Шесть глаз блестели, отражая красно-желтые блики костра. Элеонора рассказывала.

Потом ее кто-то поцеловал — вряд ли это был Лес, скорее Берт, постарше и посмелее. Лес присоединился позже.

Она не помнила подробностей. Кажется, скинула джинсы и отбросила пеструю просторную блузу, и когда моллюск раскрылся навстречу чужим прикосновениям, действительно напоминая голодную актинию, Элеонора выгнулась и застонала. Берт и гладил то ее грудь, то между ног, а Лес лизнул ее лодыжку и стал подниматься выше языком, мокрым и слюнявым, как у щенка, хотя Элеонора не была знакома с живыми щенками, ей только хотелось, очень хотелось в детстве. Она заметила Фонаря, который наблюдал издалека, но не присоединялся, сделала приглашающий жест — я поделюсь с тобой, щелкнула пальцами, заставила костер разгореться ярче. Берт и Лес одновременно выдохнули, кто-то из них пробормотал: «Охереть, мать твою». Элеонора засмеялась.

Она выгнулась, раздвигая ноги, моллюск шевелил набрякшими лепестками. Лес поднялся достаточно высоко, протолкнул язык внутрь, заставляя Элеонору стонать. Берт лизал грудь, избегая Анемоны — или оставляя напоследок. Элеонора вскрикнула несколько раз, потому что мальчишка двигал языком быстрее и чаще, она царапала грязный ковер, холодный ветер почти не остужал разгоряченную кожу. Оба парня пахли выпивкой, «травой», потом — застарелым и свежим; Элеонора жадно втягивала запахи, пытаясь запомнить их, живые и правильные, никакого моря, никакой гнилой рыбы.

Она позволила Лесу первому втолкнуть член туда, где было уже и так мокро от его же слюны и смазки; кончил он очень быстро, но даже не смутился, только наклонился для поцелуя — стрекала анемоны поймали ударили его. Он захохотал: «Оно кусается!»

Берт его оттолкнул, член у него был то ли небольшим, то ли просто слишком влажно скользило теперь еще и по сперме. Два или три раза погружался глубоко, заставляя Элеонору всхлипнуть и еще раз выгнуться. Он получил свой удар стрекалом — наградой и в самом финале.

Фонарь наблюдал издалека. Элеонора поняла это на грани потери сознания.

Наблюдал и курил сигарету; самую обычную, без резкого запаха «травы».

***

Кливленд был большим городом. Наверное, поменьше, чем Нью-Йорк — Элеонора смутно оценивала расстояния и географические координаты. Впрочем, едва въехав, сразу же увидела большие улицы с дорожными знаками, множество машин, высотные здания, вывески — бетон, стекло. Грохот и запах бензина преследовали и этот город тоже.

Лес и Берт еще дремали. Вчерашняя ночь вымотала их, они храпели на дне фургона, все на той же грязной подстилке. Элеонора с утра умылась, причесала волосы и чувствовала себя неплохо, несмотря на легкую головную боль. С той вонючей жижей она явно перебрала, больше пробовать не хотелось, но ничего смертельного.

Лили ждет меня, думала Элеонора.

Тем временем, Фонарь болтал: зачем-то рассказал о «горящей реке» Кайахога, которая пересекала Кливленд — длинная и извилистая, из нее пили люди и животные, и в нее же бездумно сливали масло и отходы. Это напоминало Восторг. Все люди одинаковы: гадят под себя.

Элеонора так и высказалась, вызвав приглушенный хохот Фонаря: ты права, чувиха.

Он ничего не говорил о вчерашнем, а она не спрашивала.

— Здесь адрес… — Она сверилась с записями и назвала улицу. Проверила по карте. — Там приют для девочек. Называется «Синие Ирисы».

— Херовое название, — сказал Фонарь. В этот момент проснулся Лес, простонал, что ему надо блевануть. Фонарь остановил фургон, позволив высунуться в открытую заднюю дверь и исполнить задуманное. Элеонора протянула ему воды, словно невзначай потрогала — холодный пот, горячее тело.

«Это не похмелье, ты же знаешь? Не только оно».

Она широко улыбнулась:

— Пей, станет легче.

Берт очухался следом и отобрал у Леса воду. Элеонора наблюдала за ними с полуулыбкой.

— Я выйду здесь, — сказала она, в очередной раз сверившись с картой. — Спасибо. Вы мне… помогли. Очень.

Лес полез целоваться. Берт присоединился, от обоих пахло перегаром и кислятиной рвоты, но Элеонора нашла в себе силы ответить.

Фонарь закурил сигарету.

— Пока, — сказал он.

Элеонора проследила за фургоном, продолжая улыбаться. До нужной улицы оставалось всего ничего — пара заросших кустарником, названия которого она не знала, кварталов.

Приют «Синие Ирисы» расположился в живописном месте: на стыке двух дорог, которые уткнулись в белый забор с латунной табличкой. За забором можно было рассмотреть сад, ухоженные улочки со свежими зелеными газонами, клумбы, на них действительно росли ирисы среди других цветов. Большой дом, наверняка, бывшая колониальная усадьба, высился поодаль. Элеонора оглянулась по сторонам, прежде чем телепортироваться через забор.

Она собиралась просто войти и забрать Лили — она здесь, она пойдет с ней, — но обстоятельства менялись, планы тоже. Она заметила нескольких девочек в сопровождении женщины лет сорока, метнулась на покатую крышу с красной черепицей.

«Надо осмотреться».

Элеонора побаивалась высоты. К кромке крыши пришлось подобраться на животе, свеситься до чердачного окошка, чтобы рассмотреть старую рухлядь — обломки кроватей, стульев, какое-то замшелое тряпье, а потом метнуться снова. Ей следовало позаботиться о том, чтобы запас сил не закончился слишком быстро.

«Притормози», — сказала себе Элеонора.

Впервые она задумалась, надо ли забирать отсюда Лили? Даже на чердаке пахло цветами, а место казалось таким тихим и спокойным — и вряд ли кто-то заставит Сестричку добывать здесь АДАМ из мертвецов. Может, лучше оставить ее тут, пусть живет до совершеннолетия, получит образование, и…

Остатки ЕВЫ она задействовала плазмидом маскировки.

«Я просто посмотрю, а потом уйду», — решила Элеонора.

Она толкнула чердачную дверь, которая была заперта, но ненадежно, старая защелка легко поддалась. Коридоры оказались светлыми, на стенах висели пестрые плакаты с какими-то рисованными персонажами — мышами, кроликами, все были стилизованными, наверное, какие-то образы поверхности. Элеонора скользнула по всем взглядом, но не задерживалась. Она увидела двух девочек в одинаковых серых платьях с нашивками в виде синих цветов ириса.

— Как ты думаешь, оставят без ужина?

— Наверняка. — Вторая тяжко вздохнула. — Лишь бы она линейкой по рукам не била. Вот, погляди. — Она показала подружке красные и воспаленные пальцы. — Это с прошлого раза. Больно, черт…

— Тсс. — Первая сделала «большие глаза». — Ты что, если ругаться — посадят в карцер.

Девочка с воспаленными пальцами замолкла.

Элеонора отделилась от стены. Она пошла дальше — туда, куда указывал пестрый кролик: в классную комнату. Дверь оказалась закрыта, но Элеонора быстрот ткнула ее и переместилась рывком. Учительница в темно-синем платье нахмурилась:

— Кто балуется с дверями?

Класс — девочек двадцать, все примерно лет десяти, — притих и блестел голубыми, карими, зелеными, серыми и черными глазами. Элеонора отметила, что все девочки белые, ни одной мулатки, не говоря уж о чернокожих.

— Продолжим, — поморщилась учительница. — Итак, как вы должны себя вести, если видите человека неподобающего круга? Например, негра или хиппи?

Элеонора хмурилась.

— М-мы… должны не замечать его? — пискнула маленькая рыжая девочка, которая выглядела даже младше Лили.

— Неправильно, Томаса.

Указка из красно-коричневого дерева мелькнула в воздухе и опустилась перед носом рыжей. Попало по кончику пальцев. Девочка взвизгнула, но не заплакала, словно понимая: ей грозит худшая кара за слабость.

Подняла руку другая, рослая и довольно крупная:

— Мы должны показать свое презрение…

— Верно, Мэлори. Вы, истинные леди, должны вести себя так, чтобы все недостойные вас поняли, насколько вы превосходите их. А теперь…

Элеонора слушала вполуха. Она увидела Лили. Та сидела в дальнем углу просторной и светлой классной комнаты, за последней партой. Она пыталась то ли записывать, то ли слушать учительницу, но кожа едва заметно блестела зеленоватым, на щеках и на лбу начали проступать вены. Элеонора поняла, что это значит: она превращается в Сестричку.

Снова.

«Чертов Салливан».

— Простите… можно мне… выйти.

Лили подняла руку и проговорила это на едином выдохе.

Учительница подошла к ней со странным выражением лица: брезгливость, страх, растерянность.

— А, это ты. Иди к доктору Колсберри, тебе все еще нужно лечение. Быстрее, леди не должна задерживать других.

В этот раз Элеоноре пришлось поторопиться, чтобы последовать за ней. Та медленно перебирала ногами, держалась за стену. Один из плакатов с рисованной мышью качнулся и накренился. Наконец, Лили постучалась в кабинет врача.

— Входите, — послышалось оттуда. Лили подчинилась. Элеонора мелькнула следом — все еще невидимая.

Седой мужчина сидел за столом, что-то писал и на девочку посмотрел с неодобрением.

— Ты опять прикидываешься больной, Лили.

— Мне плохо, доктор, — прошелестела Лили.

— Ты просто не хочешь учиться. Ладно, впрочем, подойди ближе.

Элеонора ожидала: врач ее осмотрит, снимет стандартное серое с синим цветочком платье, обнаружит моллюска. Плохо. Придется драться. Может быть, придется убить его.

Врач сунул в рот Лили термометр. Спустя минуты три достал:

— Нормальная температура. Я же говорил, что ты притворяешься больной. Иди в класс, а то я доложу о тебе и оставят без ужина.

— Но доктор…

— Проваливай, я сказал.

— Но доктор. Посмотрите, пожалуйста…

Она задрала юбку, явно собираясь продемонстрировать симбионта. Врач наблюдал с закаменевшим ничего не выражающим лицом. Это продолжалось секунду или две, а потом он схватил ее за руку:

— Довольно.

Элеонора скрежетнула зубами. Врач вытолкнул Лили. Та стояла у двери, а потом долго, тяжело, хватая воздух тонкими посеревшими губами, добиралась до класса. Она замерла у стены и сползла вдоль нее.

Элеонора почти ее схватила, но появилась та учительница из класса.

— Вот ты где, притворщица! — Линейка мелькнула в воздухе. Лили скрючилась, закрывая лицо. Мелькнула линейка. — Развратная девчонка! Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты пыталась сделать под предлогом медосмотра?

Лили бормотала: «Мистер Бабблз, мистер Бабблз, Старшая Сестричка. Старшая Сестричка, помоги мне!»

— Маленькая блудница! Что ты болтаешь?! — Женщина с указкой рванула Лили за руку. — Что ты говоришь?!

— Ничего, мисс Уиткинс. Клянусь, ничего.

Лили заплакала. Уиткинс потащила ее куда-то — из других классов и комнат выглядывали девочки, многие из них выглядели изможденными или больными, кто-то улыбался и тыкал пальцем, другие пытались скрыться за спинами других.

— Ты позор «Синих Ирисов»! — Уиткинс кричала, остальные слушали. — Позор, позор! День за днем ты нарушаешь правила! Придется тебе посидеть в карцере.

— Карцере. Карцере.

Это звучало отовсюду, и Элеонора сама едва не заорала, а потом Лили отсекла от остальных железная дверь.

***

«Жди».

Она прижималась к стене, пока кралась от карцера по коридорам — приют, бывшая колониальная усадьба, оказался страшно запутанным, хуже всех переходов Персефоны вместе взятых. Часть Элеоноры требовала освободить Лили прямо сейчас — чего ты ждешь, в самом-то деле, — но она не сумела бы выбить тяжелую дверь, а телепортироваться Маленькая Сестричка не умела.

«Жди и думай».

Она добралась до столовой. Здесь как раз начинался ужин, девочки от пяти до шестнадцати лет, все в одинаковых платьях, выстроились вдоль одного длинного стола. На тарелках лежала еда — она была неплохая, насколько могла судить Элеонора: консервированное красное мясо, зеленый горошек, початки кукурузы. Булочки с корицей, по одной на каждую воспитанницу. В высоких стаканах налита вода. Воспитанницы приюта читали молитву: что-то про благодарность за хлеб насущный. Элеонора подумала, что это глупо, но религиозность поверхности вообще вызывала у нее недоумение.

«Ключи. У кого ключи?».

Она заметила преподавателей, сидящих за отдельным столом. Все женщины — теперь Элеонора обратила внимание, что охранницы тоже были женщинами, причем, одеты были в юбки, а не в более логичную и удобную униформу — штаны и рубаху. Их выделяла только нашивка «охрана» на спине.

Наверняка, у них есть ключи от карцера, вот только у которой? Может, стоило дождаться, пока понесут еду Лили. Элеонора нервничала: ее запас сил заканчивался, еще немного — и плазмид перестанет действовать, а она должна сохранить немного энергии на случай драки, вряд ли кто-то просто так отдаст ей ключ. Она прокралась за большую и довольно высокую раздаточную стойку, убрала невидимость, отчаянно надеясь, что никто не заглянет.

Она услышала голос Уиткинс. Та нараспев обличала лентяек, притворщиц и «маленьких блудниц», несколько раз назвала имя Лили, и всякий раз остальные девочки должны были хором говорить: «Осуждаем, осуждаем». Упомянула еще других — любителей спать дольше, умываться горячей, а не холодной водой, ведь любовь к излишней роскоши ведет к пороку. Перешла к еде: кто сейчас не слушает? Кто мыслит лишь о довольстве собственного ненасытного чрева?

Элеоноре хотелось устроить пожар. Она представляла горящие темные волосы Уиткинс — кукольные и гладкие от какого-то жира, которым она их смазывала. Ее лопающуюся кожу лица. Представляла панику: бегущих к выходу девочек.

«Нет. Нельзя».

Воспитанницы ни в чем не виноваты. Она просто должна забрать Лили.

Наконец, девочкам разрешили приступить к трапезе. Ножки многочисленных стульев шумно проехались по дощатому полу, столовая наполнилась звуками перестука вилок и ложек о тарелки. Внезапно Элеонора заметила: кто-то идет в ее сторону — нет, не к ней, конечно, к кастрюле с овощным супом. На нее пахнуло кислой капустой, вываренными овощами.

«Черт».

Она поползла по полу наугад. Дежурные девушки — одна лет шестнадцати, другая десяти-двенадцати, — подхватили огромную кастрюлю и поволокли к остальным; к счастью, они не заметили Элеонору.

— Опять суп. — Сказала старшая.

— Угу, и вечером он будет. — Вздохнула младшая. — Все время эта гадость…

Элеонора старалась не дышать, но думать не переставала. Ей пришла в голову идея. Только она требовала еще одного маневра; а для начала — выбраться с территории приюта и позвать новых знакомых. Лес и Берт упоминали, что собираются «потусить» в Кливленде пару дней. Вот и отлично.

***

— Значит, тебе нужно….

— Что-то вроде вашей «травки». Или, может, что-нибудь помощнее.

Элеонора сделала большой глоток из своей бутылки. Парни хлестали местное пиво, она — газировку, коричневую и горьковатую, отлично восстанавливающую запасы ЕВЫ. Денег у Элеоноры по-прежнему не было, но правило «мальчики угощают» — правило сработало.

«И я расплатилась с ними».

Она с легкой улыбкой вглядывалась в лица Берта и Леса. Фонарь по-прежнему держался чуть особняком.

— Колеса. — Двое сообщников переглянулись. — Ладно, предположим добудем.

— А чо, этот приют правда такой стремный? — не выдержал Лес. Он уже успел проникнуться историей о печальной судьбе маленькой девочки по имени Лили.

— Даже хуже, — подтвердила Элеонора.

— Во хрень. — Они передавали косяк, Фонарь затянулся всего пару раз. — Ладно, добудем. До ужина?

— Нужно раньше, до ужина.

Она открыла еще одну бутылку газировки. Придется потом заглянуть в кустики, но ей потребуется весь запас сил и все плазмиды разом.

Спустя пару часов она перемахнула ограду, вооруженная двумя пачками «убойных» по выражению Леса и Берта таблеток. Уточнила: не в прямом ли смысле, оба замотали головой, и Элеонора кивнула — тогда давайте сюда. На сей раз она направилась прямо на кухню, где работали две девочки постарше и две младшие. Наблюдала за ними одна из охранниц, отрываясь время от времени от какой-то книги — судя по пестрой обложке, далеко не Библии. В кухне царила жара и духота, кислая капустная вонь переплеталась с земляной картофельной и неизменными помидорами. Невидимая для них Элеонора прижималась к стенам: ее все равно могли заметить.

— Опять суп. — Кажется, одна из девочек была уже знакомой.

— Ну, все его едят. — Ответила вторая.

Элеонора усмехнулась. Она стала быстро вылущивать таблетки, они были розовыми, в какой-то липковатой оболочке. Улучив момент, разжала кулак над кастрюлей супа.

«Убойные — в каком смысле?»

«Ну, кто мультики видит, а кто просто спит». — Пояснил ей Фонарь; и когда Элеонора уходила, то ей все казалось, что старший из новых друзей безразлично буравит взглядом вслед. Она старалась об этом не думать. Она просто хочет забрать Лили — и ничего больше.

Два часа она выжидала на чердаке, опасаясь и призвать энергию плазмида, и что кто-то придет и увидит ее среди старых сломанных кроватей, каких-то пыльных тряпок и подобного мусора. С лиловыми, цвета ирисов, сумерками, в приюте воцарилась тишина; Элеонора решила выбраться: проверить, подействовали ли таблетки.

Она увидела стоящую охранницу, и едва не запаниковала, но та не среагировала. Элеонора подошла ближе, обнаружила — массивная широкоплечая женщина, «приличный» наряд на которой смотрелся жутко странно, как плащ на лошади, спит стоя, действительно как задремавшая кобыла в стойле. Голова склонилась на бок, изо рта капала на плечо слюна.

Элеонора прикоснулась к карманам охранницы: ключ. У нее должен быть ключ.

Нет, ничего.

«Черт».

Пришлось идти дальше. В коридорах она замечала спящих женщин и девочек, а потом поравнялась с классной комнатой — той самой, где впервые нашла Лили. Мисс Уиткинс сидела за своим учительским столом, уронив на него голову, как пьяница в баре, рука свесилась, из нее выпала линейка и — Элеонора выдохнула, — ключи. Рядом с классной доской свернулась клубочком девочка лет десяти, она писала мелом «я не буду говорить неправду иначе попаду в ад», хватило на двадцать или тридцать раз, прежде чем сморило. Элеонора посадила ее за парту: все лучше, чем на холодном полу лежать.

«Это просто».

Она забрала ключи и переместилась к карцеру.

За толстой дверью не было слышно ни звука. Повернув ключ в замке, Элеонора на миг испугалась: что, если Лили забрали отсюда, если с ней сделали что-нибудь еще, — ей пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы толкнуть тяжелую преграду из железа. В комнате было темно, но Элеонора заметила, что вместо кровати там — матрац на полу, а Лили забилась в дальний угол, сжалась и замерла.

Темнота и замкнутое пространство. «Интернат» Сестричек был адом при Фонтейне, но Лэмб превратила условия в невыносимые, — и Лили вернулась туда; даже подняв голову, она не узнавала Элеонору, глаза были пустыми и невидящими, похожими на большие оловянные пуговицы. Элеонора кинулась к ней:

— Это я. Это я, твоя Старшая Сестричка.

Впервые захотелось, чтобы сработала «программа» малышек, их потрясающее умение видеть в трупах ангелов, в добыче АДАМа из гниющей плоти сбор драгоценной росы. Лили расплакалась, прижавшись к животу Элеоноры щекой, а она наклонилась и поцеловала взлохмаченную светло-русую макушку.

— Идем, идем скорее отсюда.

Лили кивнула. Они выбрались без приключений; Элеонора обернулась — может, стоило что-то сделать и с другими девочками, никто из воспитанниц этих «Ирисов» не заслужил судьбы, немногим лучше, чем безумный прожект Фонтейна; но она не могла спасти всех. «Я не могу, я просто хочу уйти, а еще…»

— Круто, что ты выбралась.

Фонарь встретил ее на улице. Он был один, Элеонора этому не удивилась.

Он целился в нее из пистолета, который держал в вытянутых руках. Они немного дрожали.

— Я знаю, что ты способна выкидывать всякие штуки. И я видел, как ты вытворяла какую-то хрень с Бертом и Лесом. Эта штука у тебя в животе — какой-то паразит, да? Ты все болтала про «морскую анемону», но я не очень-то понял. Ладно, похер. Лучше тебе не вякать и сдаться, а то пристрелю вот эту мелочь. Идем в полицию. Там разберутся. Но сначала. — Он сделал неловкий шаг боком и протянул, удерживая на прицеле Элеонору, наручники. — Надень-ка эту штуковину. Так будет проще, Элли. Всем нам будет проще.

Лили снова заплакала. Пистолет таращился единственным железным глазом прямо на нее. Элеонора сглотнула — «я должна была догадаться», — но послушно щелкнула замком.

***

— Шевелись. — Фонарь шел чуть позади, приставив к голове Лили пистолет. Элеонора сутулилась, поджимала губы. Вечером город выглядел совсем иначе, чем днем — дома притихли, почти везде свет погасили. Уютный тихий район, идеальное место для христианского приюта для девочек, зеленых зарослей и заборчиков выкрашенных, непременно, в белый цвет. За ними — домики, напоминавшие игрушечные. Это место казалось удивительно мирным, настолько, что Фонарь в его драных джинсах, рубахе с бахромой, с сигаретой и пистолетом смотрелся до жути неуместно.

«Полиция». — думала Элеонора. — Полиция».

Он хочет ее сдать.

«В полицию, правда?»

— Ты ведь врешь, — сказала Элеонора. Она почти остановилась, но пистолет прижался вплотную к голове Лили, та вскрикнула. — Ты не можешь сдать меня в полицию. На чьей они будут стороне, девушки и маленькой девочки или типа вроде тебя. Кому ты на самом деле хочешь нас отдать?

Фонарь нахмурился и закурил, поджигая от предыдущего окурка. Это был чистый табак, никакой травки.

— Не твое дело. Шевелись давай. Эй, мелочь, ты тоже.

Они уходили из милого района — и миновали даже участок, Элеонора целое мгновение сражалась с искушением закричать и позвать на помощь. Фонарь успеет выстрелить, а если и нет — она все равно выкрала девочку из приюта.

Они спускались куда-то вниз, шли долго. Дома вырастали и одновременно становились грязнее и мрачнее, приятный аромат свежей травы сменился вонью гниющего мусора. Серые стены трущоб, расписанные граффити, открытые мусорные баки между ними сжимались всё плотнее, будто хотели задушить. Фонарь прятал пистолет в рукаве рубахи, бахрома покачивалась от каждого шага.

Он остановился у черного хода непонятного здания — в освещении от сигареты ржавая дверь казалась красноватой.

— Давай внутрь.

Элеонора остановилась.

— Вы нас убьете.

— Будешь умничать — сделаю это прямо тут.

Ей пришлось подчиниться. Она прижала к себе Лили и обнимала девочку, в очередной раз шепча «все будет хорошо», самую фальшивую фразу на свете.

Внутри была мастерская: куча инструментов, от молотков и гаечных ключей до циркулярной пилы. На дырявом диване сидело человек пять — они выглядели совсем иначе, без всякой бахромы. Джинсы, неприметные рабочие рубахи. Люди выглядели деловитыми, мрачноватыми, они пили пиво — прямо на полу выстроилась целая череда. Элеонора решила, что они какие-то механики. Инструменты висели на стенах, беспорядочно валялись на полу. Пахло железом и застарелой краской.

— Я привел девчонок. Эти обе, — сказал Фонарь. — Они… в общем что-то делали. Эй, покажи свою штуку.

Он задрал блузку на Элеоноре, демонстрируя сжавший лепестки морской анемон. Люди переглянулись, один из них, старший по виду — лет сорока или около того, подошел ближе.

— Что за херня, понять не могу. Ладно, разберемся. Получишь как договаривались.

— Вдвое больше. Я привел двоих.

Фонарь задрал юбку на Лили. Та закричала.

— Видите? Такая же тварь. Эта говорила, что способна выделывать всякие штуки.

— Ты говорил про старшую, — хмыкнул другой человек, более смуглый, с дивана. Он сделал глоток пива из бутылки. — А мелочь может бесполезна.

— Нет, — сказала Элеонора. Она сжала плечо Лили: доверься мне. — Маленькие Сестрички, на самом деле, намного сильнее меня. В ее жилах течет драгоценный АДАМ, который… который способен сделать людей лучше. Сильнее. Могущественней. Всего одной инъекции достаточно. Просто возьмите крови девочки и попробуйте.

Лили заплакала громче:

— Нет, пожалуйста. Не надо. Это больно.

— Во мне почти нет АДАМа, в общем-то я довольно бесполезна. Маленькие Сестрички были самым главным ресурсом Восторга — вряд ли вы что-то об этом слышали, но это правда. Возьмите ее кровь. В обмен — отпустите меня. Клянусь, я просто уйду.

Они заржали. Все сразу, все шестеро.

— Вот дура.

— Тупая бабенка, у всех у них мозгов, как у козы, — гоготал смуглый с пивом.

Старший и Фонарь подошли ближе. Фонарь удерживал пистолет у виска Лили, а мужчина достал перочинный нож.

— Не возражаешь, если проверим?

Лили завизжала, когда он надрезал ее предплечье. Кровь выступила из раны, подсвечиваемая алым сиянием АДАМа. Элеонора оказалась права — симбионты работали в полную силу; Салливан вернул Сестричкам почти полные способности, хотя Лили и не казалась «маленьким чудищем» — пустоглазым и жутковатым.

— Ну что, кто первый пустит эту срань по вене? — Фонарь окинул взглядом остальных. — Окей. Я попробую.

Ему порезали руку. Он смешал свою кровь с АДАМом, словно братаясь с Лили, а потом для верности опустился на колени, не забывая о пистолете, и лизнул выступившую субстанцию.

— На вкус как рыбье дерьмо, — сообщил Фонарь. Мужчины заржали.

— Он может… не сразу подействовать.

Элеонора попыталась отступить и закрыть собой плачущую Лили. Фонарь фыркнул:

— Полная херня. Ладно, я пока выпью, — он открыл бутылку пива зубами, влил сразу половину содержимого в горло.

Бутылка выпала со звоном. На кончиках пальцев Фонаря плясало электричество — кажется, теперь он по-настоящему оправдывал свою кличку.

— Работает. Мать твою, работает.

Под сапогом хрустнуло стекло.

— Да я сраный супермен! — он ударил электричеством куда-то в стену, а затем выстрелил в потолок. — Эй, платите впятеро! Эта штука просто… просто охереть!

«Тебе даже не понадобилась установка плазмида», — отстраненно подумала Элеонора. Салливан, похоже, не лгал. Моллюски стали сильнее и как будто перестроились.

— Потерпи. Потерпи еще немного, — шепнула она Лили, но та сама протягивала руку с открытой ранкой людям.

— «Пейте кровь мою», — сказала Лили неожиданно спокойно. Элеонора опознала цитату из Библии, должно быть, девочку научили в приюте.

Она с улыбкой повернулась к Элеоноре после того, как последний из этих людей выхлебал ее крови; Фонарь, одуревший от своих новых возможностей, поджаривал электричеством стены, обивку дивана. В углу занялось ведро краски или какого-то растворителя.

— Оно быстрее, да? — спросила Лили.

Элеонора кивнула.

Фонарь еще орал в экстазе, когда появилась первая опухоль прямо на носу, деформировав хрящи и плоть, словно ему приживили на лицо обтянутую кожей картофелину. Он дотронулся до опухоли — та лопнула и потекла сукровицей. Еще две раздувались на подбородке и шее.

— Что… что это за херня?

Лили подскочила к нему и ударила под коленку. Сквозь «модную» дыру в джинсах стало видно, что кожа сгнила вместе с костями, словно от саркомы в последней стадии. Это мягкое и непрочное образование взорвалось брызгами. Фонарь рухнул, выронив пистолет.

Элеонора подняла оружие:

— Я же рассказывала о мутациях. Восторг уничтожили они — «сплайсеры», мутанты. Добро пожаловать в мир Восторга.

Она выстрелила пять раз: в остальных, прежде чем остальные осознали мутацию. В некотором смысле им повезло. Мутанты Восторга влачили жалкое существование.

Фонарь лежал на полу. Опухоли заполнили его лицо, исказив до неузнаваемости — цел остался только один глаз, ярко-голубой и влажный от слез.

— Теперь он ангел, Лили. Знаешь что? Я думаю, мы подарим благословение всему этому чертовому городу.

Элеонора подошла ближе, направляя пистолет в виноградную гроздь опухолей:

— Я ведь могла подарить тебе благословение, как твоим друзьям, Лесу и Берту. Но ты оказался говнюком. Эндрю Райан назвал бы тебя паразитом.

Она покачала головой.

— АДАМ и прежде оставался активным очень долго. Маленькие Сестрички добывали его из мертвецов. Я думаю, в тебе его уже достаточно, чтобы наполнить реку… как она называется? Кайахога, горящая река. Мне нравится. Пусть все горит.

Лили пела песенку про ангелов. Ее лицо менялось, глаза становились пустыми — она вновь была Маленькой Сестричкой, но Элеоноре казалось, что это правильно, это красиво; именно так все должно быть.

Рано утром они дожидались Берта и Леса в какой-то маленькой забегаловке, очень похожей на место первой встречи. Они придут, знала Элеонора. Поцелуй актинии приведет их ко мне, и они еще пригодятся. В кармане лежали наручники, она решила сохранить их на память.

— У нас следующий адрес, — весело сообщила Элеонора, когда они явились. Оба парня ни словом не упомянули Фонаря; двигались чуть дергано и странно улыбались. «Наркоманы чертовы», — пробурчала официантка, когда они расплачивались за завтрак Элеоноры и Лили.

— Поехали!

***

— Ребекка. Карин. Ванда. Юдит.

Элеонора проснулась в фургоне. Ей снилась горящая река и раздувающееся противоестественными выростами тело Фонаря. Даже после выстрела оно продолжило меняться, АДАМ захватывал клетки в патологической пародии на заживление. Единственный глаз превратился в денатурированный белок, а к тому моменту, когда они дотащили тело до реки, оно успело разбухнуть вдвое.

Теперь весь Кливленд пьет АДАМ. Хоть в чем-то Салливан не солгал — поврежденные однажды симбионты оказались втрое сильнее первоначальной версии. Это было похоже на то, как невус перерождается в агрессивную меланому, если случайно задеть родинку бритвой, — но им самим Анемоны по-прежнему не причиняли вреда.

Элеонора сомневалась, что это надолго.

Лес и Берт перестали пить пиво, самогон, курить траву. Поцелуй актинии дал им нечто большее, они мало ели и почти не спали, только иногда один сменял другого за рулем фургона. Немного жаль, что они уже почти не разговаривают, думала Элеонора. Круги вокруг глаз становились заметными; не опухоли, но набрякшая кровоподтечная синева. Скоро у них будет отслаиваться кожа или что-нибудь в таком роде, и их нельзя будет выпускать из фургона в забегаловки за едой или магазины, а еще появятся новые проблемы с полицией. Впрочем, они и так старались избегать ее.

Лили тоже стала молчаливой, как когда-то на дне подводного города, только иногда напевала свои песенки про Больших Папочек — этой выдуманной самими Сестричками молитвой они подбадривали друг друга.

Элеонора подозревала, что у них всех не очень-то много времени, включая ее. Она, вероятно, продержится больше. Старшие Сестры живучи, полноценно развившаяся иммунная система постпубертата способна довольно долго подавлять симбиоактивность.

Паразиты, думала Элеонора. Мы паразиты, а не Анемона. Это правильно, если моллюски наконец-то возьмут свое.

Но не сейчас. Сначала нужно найти девочек — всех до одной, и следующий город — Уичито, штат Канзас. Там их ждала Ребекка.

Лили помнила ее и улыбалась, когда Элеонора обещала: скоро встретимся.

Иногда Лили задавала вопрос: а что потом, и тут Элеонора замолкала, потому что не могла найти правильного ответа, а дежурное «все будет хорошо» даже в голове звучало фальшиво. Она думала о своем костюме, который потеряла вместе с талисманом-фигуркой Дельты; эта одежда осталась у Салливана.

«Потом», — кажется, Элеонора читала подобное в какой-то книге. — «Я подумаю об этом потом, ладно?»

***

— Привет, Большая Канава. — Лес перегнулся через мост и плюнул в воду канала. Проток Арканзаса защищал город от наводнений большой реки. Элеонора снова растерялась в огромном городе — этот Уичито оказался намного крупнее Кливленда, размером с Нью-Йорк или чуть поменьше, улицы перепутались в голове, сухой воздух лип к коже. Лили растерялась еще больше, она-то вообще ничего не видела, кроме камерной замкнутости Восторга; если бы даже девочек удалось исцелить и социализировать, наверняка, они всю жизнь страдали бы от агорафобии.

Их никто не замечал. А нужный адрес… Элеонора купила в первом же попавшемся книжном магазине телефонную книгу с мини-картой, сверилась с записями. Усыновитель — некто Мэтью Фокс. Адрес Фокса заманивал услугами дантиста — «Жемчужная улыбка без боли!» — гласила напечатанная реклама, на которой молодая женщина широко улыбалась, держащий ее под руку джентльмен — тоже улыбался, сплошное соревнование социальных оскалов, как выразился Берт — он еще просыпался иногда от вечной эйфории «поцелуя актинии». Элеонора даже подумывала, не повторить ли с ним, чтобы ускорить процесс и сломать иммунитет, но отказывалась от затеи, глядя на Леса: тот пускал слюну, таращился в одну точку, лицо его покрылось каким-то подобием чешуи. Он еще не стал мутантом, но на правой руке пальцы уже срастались в крабьи клешни по двое, большой еще противостоял, как полагается высшим приматам, обещая скоро превратиться в крюк.

Накануне он спросил Элеонору: «Что со мной, я умираю?»

Она отвернулась: «Нет».

Это была ложь, поэтому она добавила немного правды:

«Ты скоро сможешь бегать по стенам!»

«Как чуваки из комиксов?» — обрадовался Лес.

Элеонора подтвердила.

А еще не сможет управлять фургоном. Так что стоило беречь человекоподобие Берта, тем более что они оба подсели на АДАМ слишком сильно, маленькая доза ежедневно из вен Элеоноры — иногда Лили предлагала свои, — не позволяла «соскочить». Они разбавляли собственную кровь пятьдесят к одному, не дикий концентрат, из которого вырос новый Кливленд Фонаря. Все-таки слишком много.

— Ждите меня здесь. — Место называлось «Старый городок» и напоминало большой спокойный парк с фонтанами, каменистыми грядами — то ли рукотворными, то ли уцелевшими следами дикой природы до прихода человека. Лили с удовольствием забралась на большое буковое дерево, размахивала руками, сидя на толстой ветке.

— Не упади, — крикнула ей Элеонора, попутно радуясь: она не совсем Сестричка, она нормальная, все еще нормальная.

— Следите за Лили, поняли? Если с ней что-то случится…

Лес и Берт закивали.

Вот так и создавали Больших Папочек. Безусловный рефлекс преданности как функция на основе АДАМа. Салливан, бывший слуга Фонтейна, оказался прав: моллюски вполне способны поработить мир.

Только Кливленд, напомнила себе Элеонора. Из Старого Города Уичито пришлось идти пешком, здесь машины не ездили, транспорт — тем более. Она увидела мальчишку-газетчика и не удержалась, отдала мелкую монетку, пролистала до «СТРАННАЯ ЭПИДЕМИЯ В КЛИВЛЕНДЕ: ВРАЧИ УВЕРЯЮТ, ЧТО БЕСПОКОИТЬСЯ НЕ О ЧЕМ», выхватила несколько цитат, добралась до «кровотечение, опухоли, измененное состояние сознания», несколько комментариев о возможном выбросе химических отходов в реку. Местные политики заверяли, что все под контролем и уже уничтожен источник отравления. Элеонора сложила газету, оставила ее на скамейке. Вокруг все еще был город-парк с фонтанами, деревьями и белками, одна из них спрыгнула прямо на газету. Наверное, надеялась поживиться арахисом, но у Элеоноры не нашлось угощения, и белка убежала.

«Это ведь не так уж страшно, правда?» — Элеонора уходила, не оглядываясь на оставленную газету, где таился ее измененный Кливленд.

Она ускорила шаг, и скоро газета осталась далеко позади. Большой город накинулся широкими улицами, автомобилями и словно бы хаотично разбросанными домами; Элеоноре стоило найти автобус, купить на него билет и добраться до нужного адреса. Район ближе к центру, Фокс живет и работает там, не слишком далеко отсюда.

— Ребекка.

Еще одна Сестричка, наверняка, уже начала меняться, и Фокс, пускай и дантист, но все же врач, не мог не заметить. Может, надеялась Элеонора, этот человек будет рад избавиться от странного ребенка. Может быть.

***

Вывеска «М. Фокс, дантист» приютилась между парикмахерской и обувным магазином — все трое снимали один и тот же большой двухэтажный дом, прижатый с обеих сторон другими, повыше. Слева еще один такой же дом, справа — поменьше, какая-то контора, банк, нотариус. Улица была чистой и тщательно засаженной растениями — акацией, папоротником, несколькими видами кактусов, которые кое-где даже выпускали бледно-розовые и белые цветы. Ближайшая к месту остановка была примерно в шести кварталах от нужного места, и до Фокса Элеонора неторопливо шла пешком, разглядывала булочные и цветочные магазины, обувные мастерские, фонтаны и декоративную агаву с длинными стрельчатыми листьями — длинные колючие «стрелы» кактусов напоминали щупальца. Попадались и жилые дома, как правило, небольшие, одно— или двухэтажные, тоже с садиками, где почему-то цвела по большей части бегония — большие зеленые с розовыми пятнами и прожилками листья. По дороге Элеонора видела и менее приятные пейзажи, но этот район выглядел почти милым.

У вывески она остановилась. Можно зайти, а потом… что? Потребовать вернуть Ребекку?

«Я ее старшая сестра».

«Я совершеннолетняя и могу опекать девочку, а вот у вас нет никакого права».

Это звучало плохо даже в голове. Дантист Фокс наверняка вызовет полицию.

Она решила воспользоваться плазмидом невидимости. Прижалась к стене возле входа и задействовала его, а потом вошла внутрь — в полумрак и прохладу, где даже не требовалась красная стрела с нарисованным поверх белым зубом, чтобы найти, где тут дантист — слабо пахло лекарствами. Элеонора заметила в приемной пару человек, должно быть, в очереди к Фоксу. Она устремилась за пухлой леди в зеленом платье, которая сразу же с порога начала жаловаться на сильную боль.

Мэтью Фокс оказался мужчиной лет сорока пяти, худым и уже начавшим лысеть, с мягким лицом клерка — ну или да, стоматолога. Он, очевидно, привык улыбаться, демонстрируя собственную работу: в отличие от пожелтевшей от табака кожи, зубы впрямь были отличными.

Ребекку Элеонора не заметила, и уже решила пока уйти — может, Фокс держит ее дома, — когда она все-таки появилась. Она несла железную кюветку с инструментами и выглядела серьезной, но ничуть не испуганной и не несчастной.

— Ты молодец, — похвалил ее Фокс. Ребекка широко улыбнулась. У нее самой не хватало нескольких зубов, но это было совершенно обычное для десяти лет явление.

— Какая милая девочка, — заметила леди.

— Решил взять себе помощницу… своих-то детей нет, а кому-то дело оставлять надо. Пока не слишком стар, обучу вот…

Работая, он распространялся про свое дело, про то, как научит Ребекку всему. Элеонора улучила момент, когда Фокс был занят с зубами клиентки, дернула Ребекку за рукав и вытащила в коридор, а потом на улицу.

— Бежим, — выдохнула она снаружи.

Ребекка таращилась во все глаза, большие и темно-карие.

Если она и начала меняться, пока этого не было заметно.

— Элеонора! — она кинулась обнимать Старшую Сестричку.

— Да-да, это я. Давай, валим отсюда.

Ребекка отступила.

— Куда? Зачем?

— В смысле? Салливан, ублюдок, продал тебя этому типу.

Ребекка моргнула. Глаза стали мокрее.

— Но… мистер Фокс добрый и хороший. Он меня всему учит. Он отдал меня в школу, говорит, что и в колледж я поступлю, а потом буду тоже дантистом. Как он.

Элеонора недоверчиво склонила голову.

Серьезно? Она не ожидала такого ответа. Она думала, что все девочки попали в ад — как это было с Лили, — а теперь просто не представляла, куда дальше.

— Ты не хочешь уходить?

— Не хочу.

Элеонора вздохнула.

— Ладно. Я… если не возражаешь, приду к вам сегодня на ужин. Ну, представишь меня своей дальней родственницей, кузиной или чего-то вроде того.

«Я поговорю с Фоксом. Может, он и не такой плохой, но лучше предупредить, чтобы не становился хуже. Для своего же собственного блага».

— Идет, — согласилась Ребекка. — А где остальные?

— Лили… она тут, но прийти не сможет. Остальных… я их ищу.

Ребекка вздохнула. Похоже, по своим подружкам-Сестричкам она скучала больше, чем по Элеоноре; немного обидно, но ничего не поделаешь.

Пару часов до закрытия клиники Элеонора бродила в этом милом районе. Она ушла довольно далеко, и добралась до большого магазина, где продавали одежду и украшения: красивые платья, джинсы и блузки, кольца и серьги, и ей ужасно хотелось купить хотя бы самое простенькое колечко, но она решительно отворачивалась и решительно шла прочь. Затем вышла на небольшую круглую площадь с фонтаном в виде памятника кому-то, кого не знала. Подойти и прочитать табличку не получилось бы: толпа молодых людей, одетых примерно как Берт и Лес (и покойный теперь Фонарь) собрались здесь с плакатами. Элеонора прочитала «НЕТ ВОЙНЕ» «ЛЮБОВЬ ЛУЧШЕ ВОЙНЫ» «ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВО ИДИ НА…». Многие курили, передавали друг другу бутылки.

— …богатеи поддерживают эту войну, но наше будущее в коммунизме! — выкрикивали двое, мускулистый парень с длинными черными и давно не мытыми волосами и девушка-мулатка. Ей явно было немного неловко, может, потому что она была в толпе белых, но она все равно храбрилась и тоже выкрикивала лозунги про войну, про богатеев и коммунизм.

— Щас полиция привалит, — расслышала Элеонора в толпе. Это донеслось и до лидера.

— Полиция нас не остановит! Покажем всем, на что мы способны! — Он взобрался на бортик фонтана и ударил пустой пивной бутылкой о статую. Стекло разлетелось, разбившись о темно-серую чугунную голову. Заостренные грани оскалились, словно вывернутая зубастая пасть.

Это стало каким-то сигналом. Толпа с улюлюканьем двинулась по улицам — Элеоноре пришлось скрыться в невидимости, чтобы не попасть под ноги.

Она осталась было на месте, но через некоторое время поняла, что судя по крикам, ругани и воплям «Полиция! На помощь!», эти протестующие двинулись прямо в сторону дантиста Фокса.

Элеонора побежала следом.

Полиция преградила ей путь. В считаные минуты — даже не десятки минут, — благостный и тихий мирок уютного зажиточного района, возможно, лучшего в этом большом городе, превратился в подожженный муравейник. Грохот и крики, стекло под ногами. Несколько раз попадались пятна крови. Элеонора побежала быстрее. Тучный полицейский — форменная рубаха у него была расстегнута аж до торчащих волос на груди, остановил ее:

— Туда нельзя, леди. Эти наркоманы такое учинили…

За оцеплением остались Фокс и Ребекка. Может, кто-то еще — но они не имели значения. На Элеонору накинулось страшное воспоминание: лодка Синклера и корабль, запертая комната и цинковый стол. Она завизжала, колотя полицейского по широкой груди и животу, тот обхватил ее руками, без жесткости, но неумолимо, словно какая-то машина.

— Леди, говорят вам, нельзя. Разбираемся.

— Кросс, тащи свой зад сюда, — раздалось из оцепления. Мигали машины, полицейские переговаривались между собой, кто-то выкрикивал «Перекрыто, уходите!» в громкоговоритель. Красно-синие сполохи мигалки мелькали, звуки превращались в канонаду.

— Да сейчас я, — отозвался полицейский, который держал Элеонору. — Тут девица истерит…

— Плюнь на нее, ублюдки дальше лезут… да сэр, так точно, сэр! Кросс! Приказ слышал?

— Так точно.

Элеонору отпустили, но она все равно ничего не видела сквозь черно-синюю живую и механическую ленту. Люди и машины казались непроницаемой стеной. Элеонора отступила, подыскивая удобное место для телепортации; а потом метнулась прямо в источник грохота — это была все та же толпа. Они раздобыли откуда-то оружие — пара пистолетов, бейсбольные биты, много бутылок.

— Мирная демонстрация? Хер им, а не мирная демонстрация! — выкрикнула мулатка.

Дверь с дома, где висели вывески Фокса и его соседей, была сорвана. Она лежала на земле, доски разметало по асфальту. Элеонора взвизгнула, когда из проема показались двое парней и девушка, они тащили Фокса, девушка с вплетенными в светлые волосы красными и синими нитями тащила за собой Ребекку.

— Покончим с богатеями! Да здравствует коммунизм!

— Вы ошиблись! Сэр! Мэм! Прошу вас, я ни в чем не… — кричал Фокс.

Удар дубины пришелся ему между глаз: по лбу и выше. Даже несмотря на вопли, голоса в громкоговорителях и визг сирен это было громко, оглушительно громко, а потом секунду держалась тишина.

Голова Мэтью Фокса свесилась набок. Из большой дыры, окруженной дорожками трещин, похожими на притоки притоки большой реки, вывалилось сначала красное — кровь и околомозговая оболочка, а потом густой студенистый кусок самого мозга. Он плюхнулся на асфальт. Губы Фокса покрыла пена, желтовато-розовая от крови и рвоты.

Первой очнулась Ребекка: завизжала и заплакала. Элеонора метнулась, чтобы схватить и унести ее. До них долетали фразы: «…заложники», «уже нет, стреляй на поражение», — а потом и сами выстрелы, но Элеонора держала девочку на руках и перемещалась телепортированием до тех пор, пока устала. Она привалилась к разросшемуся дереву с шишковатой корой и узловатыми ветвями заплакал.

***

В тот вечер она говорила с Ребеккой, заставляя ее не молчать. Это было сложно: девочка норовила отвернуться.

Не молчи, повторяла Элеонора.

— Тебе там нравилось?

Диалог будто замер в пространстве и времени. Даже потом Элеонора вспоминала его, как фотографию, как застывшую в янтарной смоле бабочку.

— Тебе там нравилось?

Ребекка кивает. Не говорит.

— Тебе страшно сейчас?

Кивает.

— Тебе можно помочь?

Пожимает плечами. Лили следит за ними из своего угла. Берт и Лес храпят.

— Иногда случается плохое, ты знаешь это.

Она знает, конечно. В конце концов, она Маленькая Сестричка.

— Ты видела плохое, не свет или не что-нибудь красивое, верно?

Впервые открывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но тяжело вздыхает.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы наказали плохих людей?

Снова открывает рот:

— Да.

Янтарь разлился золотом и закипел смолой. Бабочка вылетела. Элеонора обняла Ребекку. В течение следующих нескольких дней она немного понаблюдала за ней: симбионт рос медленно, пока почти не был активен. Бедного дантиста в любом случае ждала незавидная судьба, рано или поздно Ребекка стала бы подводным монстром, так он хотя бы умер, считая приемную дочь милой маленькой девочкой и надеясь, что однажды она продолжит его дело.

— Мы вместе пойдем и накажем плохих людей.

Они вернулись к месту, которое Лес и Берт называли Большой Канавой — одному из притоков искусственно разделенной реки, и там разрезали руки, словно в детском ритуале братания. Кровь капала в воду. Элеонора предположила, что этого недостаточно, одно дело — Фонарь, который за считанные минуты пророс выделениями и АДАМом, а другое — несколько капель.

— Ждите здесь, — попросила она девочек, а потом поймала телепортацией несколько белок, очень похожих на ту, которую видела днем. Она заставила их выпить собственной крови; одна мутировала почти сразу — ее трупик полетел в воду. Остальных Элеонора отпустила, они все равно придут умирать сюда.

— Что ты сделала? — спросили ее Лили и Ребекка.

— Мы. Мы сделали, — ответила она. — Люди плохие. Все, кроме нас. Сестричек. Бывают хорошие, Ребекка, ты права, но ты видела, что с ними делают плохие.

У той глаза заблестели от подступивших слез.

— Мы должны изменить людей. АДАМ изменит их.

Сестрички знали про мутантов, и знали, что они ничуть не добрее наркоманов, убивших Фокса, однако верили ей и ответили синхронным кивком.

***

— Карин и Юдит здесь. — Элеонора разговаривала сама с собой. Ребекка играла с большим медведем, которого для нее стянул Лес на одной из заправок. Лили спала. — Солт-Лейк Сити, штат Юта. Далековато.

До Ванды еще дальше, но три девочки — это уже совсем немного, а учитывая, что Карин и Юдит забрали вместе, если верить документам Салливана, то все складывалось удачно.

Они ехали много дней, один сменялся другим и ничуть не отличался от предыдущего. У Леса немного замедлилась мутация; ему приходилось носить плотный пестрый платок на лице, перчатки и шляпу, вызывая подозрительные взгляды, но они нечасто забирались в крупные города, предпочитая пустоты автотрассы — за окнами фургона пустынные пейзажи перетекали в степные, полные ярко-синих цветов или шелестящих кукурузных полей, а потом появлялись леса с запахом свежей хвои. Выглядывая в окно, Элеонора думала о том, как мечтала посмотреть поверхность, лежа на своей кровати в лаборатории «Персефоны», представляла небоскребы и фонтаны, скверы и толпы людей на улицах, сады и цветочные поляны.

Далекий еще пейзаж Солт-Лейк Сити заворожил ее: она вышла размяться на закате и осталась стоять с открытым ртом, а впереди дорога ныряла в город, смиренно преклонивший колена перед покрытыми на вершинах горами. Солнце выкрасило их стекло озера и россыпь города в багряный, горы тлели градиентом от кроваво-алого до темно-синего.

Она позвала остальных, даже Леса и Берта. Девочки выбрались наружу.

— Красиво, — сказала Ребекка. Лили согласно кивнула.

Элеонора же обернулась к своим «поцелованным». Лес снял «намордник», оголив свое покрытое мелкой россыпью язв лицо — мутация выглядела то ли гипертрофированными юношескими прыщами, то ли черной оспой. Кое-где выросты наслаивались друг на друга, как древесные грибы. Кровь и сукровица залили всю рубашку, а под одеждой, Элеонора точно знала, то же самое.

Он не единственный, утешала себя Элеонора. Берт выбрался вон, хотя последнее время она подумывала, что с ним стоило бы закончить, иначе он станет по-настоящему опасным, несмотря на преданность Морской Анемоне; его кожа высохла и превратила когда-то мускулистое тело в мумию. Это напоминало ихтиоз, а пальцы заострились когтями ящерицы. Берт не носил обувь, потому что ноги стали треугольными лапами. Ему приходилось сидеть в фургоне почти все время, а пару раз Элеонора отвлекала полицию, чтобы Берт успел спрятаться и не вызвал переполоха. У него появлялась настоящая агрессия мутанта, он дважды или трижды пытался укусить Лили.

«Скоро его придется убить», — думала Элеонора, но в свете закатного солнца гуммы Леса и бороздчатая чешуя Берта были так же красивы, как и горы, а может быть, на самом деле, это горы были просто уродливой грудой камней, громадными гнойниками, город — выплеском стеклянного гноя. Солнце лгало и фальшивило. На дне океана нет света с поверхности — афотическая зона не пропускает ни единого луча.

Может, там было лучше.

— Пора ехать, — буркнула Элеонора, и первая забралась в фургон. Девочки еще таращились на Солт-Лейк Сити. Последней вернулась на свое место Ребекка.

— Может, не надо?

— Что?

— Ну…

Она вздохнула.

— Мы ведь не очень хорошо сделали там, да?

Элеонора нахмурилась.

— Ну. Там были люди. Плохие. Мистер Фокс, он…

— Они его убили. — Элеонора не церемонилась с Ребеккой. Маленьким Сестричкам «рассказывали» с помощью стандартной программы милые сказки. Они были индуцированы собственным головным мозгом каждой — гиппокампом и зоной Брока, вызывая своего рода позитивный онейроид, вместо гниющих тел и истерзанных мертвецов — блаженные видения, ангелы и свет. Может, они уже видели и этот свет над Солт-Лейк Сити, озаренные им горы; может, Элеонора тоже — только не могла вспомнить теперь. Сказки в прошлом, пришла пора не самой приятной правды. — Они его убили на твоих глазах. И ты знаешь, что делали с Лили.

Ребекка сидела на полу, обняв свою игрушку. Элеонора метнулась к ней — фургон подпрыгнул на каком-то ухабе, — и взяла за руки.

— Они заслужили. Те люди в городе.

— Там было много хороших. Мистер Фокс не один.

— Знаю.

Элеонора вздохнула.

— Так всегда бывает, чтобы наказать плохих, порой приходится жертвовать хорошими. — Ей самой не нравилась фраза, словно в речевой центр пролез выползший со дна морского призрак Софии Лэмб. «Ты становишься мною, дочка», — прохихикала облепленная ракушками и водорослями мать. — «Ты рассуждаешь в точности, как я».

Элеонора тряхнула головой, прогоняя галлюцинацию.

— Мы попытаемся просто забрать Карин и Юдит, а потом уедем за Вандой и, если все получится, больше не станем беспокоить людей. Мы поселимся где-нибудь… — Она обвела рукой фургон, но подразумевала все те бескрайние земли, что они миновали. — Где захочешь. Будем выращивать кукурузу и яблоки.

— И кроликов? — Ребекка улыбнулась.

— И кроликов.

Лили подползла ближе. Ее лицо покрывали сплетения черных вен, кожа стала прозрачной, как плоть устрицы.

— Хочу кролика, — прошелестела она. Элеонора с внезапной четкостью представила себя с белками из Уичито: тушки животных, мертвые тела, зараженные АДАМом. В ее видении белки стали кроликами — у них красные глаза, изо рта течет багряная зараженная кровь.

— Обязательно. Кролики.

Элеонора привычно обняла обоих и вдохнула запах — соль и горечь, гниль и пряная нотка секрета Морской Анемоны, связавшей их всех.

***

— Здесь не любят чужаков. — Элеонора высунулась из фургона, рассматривая объявление «Внимание! Мы наблюдаем за территорией!». Улицы города казались удивительно пустыми по сравнению с Нью-Йорком и даже Уичито, как будто большинство людей ранним утром либо торчало дома, либо уже работало. Еще они могли петь гимны в церкви — насколько успела узнать из путеводителя Элеонора, здесь жили мормоны, очередные «паразиты», как их обозвал бы Райан. С многоженством и запретом алкоголя. На фургон «хиппи» и впрямь косились, но вслед никто горючих смесей не бросал. Элеонора решила, что может им тут и не рады, но выгонять не будут, а она заберет девочек и уйдет. Ребекка и Лили уже трижды об этом сказали — не просили, но давали понять: не нужно больше делать то, что они сделали.

По обыкновению, Элеонора купила в маленькой лавке у строгой сухопарой женщины в темных одеждах несколько газет. Она нашла следы своих деяний: «Эпидемия распространяется!» — причем, указывались и другие места. АДАМ текучий, подумалось ей, и она спрятала газеты от Сестричек. В глубине фургона стонал Берт, у которого на затылке открылась язва. Волосы выпали, и то, что раньше напоминало кожу ящерицы, превратилось в огромную рану.

«Может, стоило его в больницу подкинуть», — думала Элеонора. От Берта пахло водой и йодом, гниющими водорослями.

— Не любят чужаков, но забрали ваших сестер. — Она показала потрепанную бумажку с адресами девочкам. Те переглянулись:

— Можно мы пойдем с тобой?

— Нет, — решительно объявила Элеонора. Обе надулись. Она вздохнула. — Ладно, давайте так: я выясню что к чему, а потом посмотрим. Вы сумеете помочь, но не все сразу. Втроем мы будем слишком приметны, а вдруг придется воровать Карин и Юдит?

Девочки снова переглянулись. Лес вел фургон дальше: искали укромное место.

Им пришлось подниматься. Вблизи горы нависали многоцветной грядой и казались почти нарисованными, ненастоящими, такими близкими, что даже Элеонора вытягивала несколько раз ладонь из окна фургона в дурацкой попытке коснуться переходов зеленого, синего, белого и розоватого. Автобусов почти не встречалось, но их адрес тоже был где-то за городом; так что они отыскали маленький то ли парк, то ли просто зеленый пустырь со слишком ухоженной травой и неизменной табличкой «наблюдаем». Элеонора показала средний палец этой табличке.

— Смотрите, чтобы никто не сунул нос не в свое дело. — Сказала она девочкам. — Вы на страже, понятно? Это важно. Без вас я не спасу Карин и Юдит.

Ребекка и Лили надули щеки, гордясь ответственным заданием.

Адрес значился где-то тут, и Элеонора, бредя по пустым улицам. Они были широкими, по обе стороны много одноэтажных домов и вездесущей зелени, но все как будто спрятано от посторонних глаз. Она предполагала: Сестричек отдали в какую-нибудь мормонскую семью. Не самый отвратительный вариант, хотя они и выдают замуж своих женщин в тринадцать — и вряд ли женихам понравятся распустившие на животах невест актинии. С другой стороны, Ребекка вон до сих пор оставалась «нормальной», как Салливан вырезал симбионта — так ничего и не изменилось. Может, они, как и Ребекка, решат остаться.

Целью Элеоноры был дом в конце одной из улиц — и эта улица ничем не отличалась от десятков других. Элеоноре нравилось идти пешком, здесь не чувствовалось суеты Нью-Йорка, равно как и «причесанной ухоженности» Уичито. Местные как будто были погружены в себя, показывали миру забор и однообразно выкрашенные бока домов. Вся жизнь кипела, похоже, на заднем дворе. Чужакам можно смотреть только на «обертку», немного на газон, за которым, конечно, ухаживают, чтобы смотрелось прилично, но не с чрезмерным рвением. Здесь никого не ждали, никого не хотели видеть. Элеонора за все часов семь — судя по солнцу, сейчас было около пяти вечера, — не встретила ни единого человека, хотя порой казалось, что за ней наблюдают из потайных окон; и может быть, отцы семейств тянутся к ружьям, а матери забирают детей в дом. Наверное, молодая женщина в грязной и довольно рваной одежде не смотрится очень уж опасной, всего лишь неприятной и ненужной здесь. Табличек с надписями про наблюдение Элеоноре больше не попадалось, только она и так ощущала все эти взгляды и невысказанное «убирайся отсюда». Само по себе — не причина злиться.

— Я уйду, — повторяла Элеонора так, будто ее могли услышать. — Я уйду, как только найду Карин и Юдит. Может быть, с ними, но есть шанс, что и без них, если они здесь счастливы. Я строгий судья, но справедливый, правда?

Она думала о статьях в газетах, об эпидемии, о странной «болезни», от которой не существовало лекарства. Прилив захлестнул поверхность, вот что случилось. Эта болезнь с самого дна моря, но она неслучайна, она правильна, как ангельские песни.

Лучше бы вам оказаться хорошими, пробормотала Элеонора, остановившись возле очередного спрятанного в глубоком саду и за выкрашенным в темно-коричневый оттенок забором, дома.

Адрес совпадал. Она сверилась с записями: все точно.

«Лучше бы вам оказаться хорошими, и тогда я просто уйду, как вы того и хотите, правда?»

«Мы договоримся. Так или иначе».

Она подошла ближе к забору и постучала костяшками пальцев, а потом, обнаружив звонок, дернула длинный язычок у причудливого колокольчика в псевдовикторианском стиле. Трель устремилась к горам и запуталась в воздухе. Элеонора заготовила улыбку.

***

Ей открыла девочка — вернее, молодая девушка лет пятнадцати, в тёмной закрытой одежде, которая придавала ей строгий, но в то же время ещё более юный вид. У нее была очень светлая кожа человека, который редко находился под лучами солнца.

Элеонора приготовилась что-нибудь врать — мол, извините, я обозналась и вообще тут хотим по соседству домик купить, не подскажете пару хороших вариантов, но девушка быстро взглянула ей в глаза вспугнутой птицей и опустила взгляд:

— Вы, должно быть, к мистеру Барретту. По объявлению, да?

— Точно, — сказала Элеонора.

Она усомнилась, правильно ли ответила. Девушка быстро и тяжело вздохнула, она была худой и какой-то заморенной, как от недоедания.

— Вы… вы… — Она на кого-то оглянулась в глубине дома. Там царила темнота, Элеонора не могла рассмотреть деталей. Девушка едва заметно вздохнула. — Конечно, проходите.

Элеонора послушалась. Внутри дом пах какими-то дешевыми духами, на окнах висели плотные темно-бордовые гардины. Обстановка изо всех сил пыталась казаться богатой и респектабельной — кожаные диваны, мраморные тяжелые вазы на полу, а в них цветы, журнальные столики из темной древесины, хрустальные резервуары с вином или какими-то еще напитками. Холл был недлинным, всего пять или шесть шагов, а гостиная — просторной, правый угол забрал себе бар с большим стендом за ним. Стенд переоборудовали из обычного шкафа, а то и просто прибили несколько полок, выставив примерно пару дюжин бутылок всех размеров и цветов. Элеонора мало что понимала в барах, зато вспомнила, что мормонская община запрещала алкоголь, даже слабенькое пиво осуждалось.

«Тогда что это?»

На барной стойке лежала начатая коробка сигарет, стояла пепельница в виде львиной головы, якобы золотая, но изрядно потертая, отчего лев казался полинявшим. Такие же потертости Элеонора отмечала на черной коже диванов, а белая кое-где была замызгана желтоватыми и красными пятнами. В гардинах жила пыль, в лежащих на полу пушистых коврах — тоже. Хрусталь на столиках смотрелся немного залапанным, с чьими-то не отмываемыми отпечатками пальцев, а сама мебель — со сколами там и тут. Несмотря на день, здесь царил полумрак, рассеивали его два светильника в виде жирных купидонов под потолком. Купидоны восседали на огромных сердцах, размером с акулье, не меньше, целились стеклянными стрелами в Элеонору, девушку-спутницу и любого, кто пройдет мимо.

Девушка сжалась сильнее, когда Элеонора принялась озираться по сторонам.

— Я позову мистера Барретта. П-подождите здесь.

Элеонора кивнула.

Она помнила, что может задействовать телепортацию или невидимость, одну из своих плазмид-способностей, которые уже не раз выручали в трудных ситуациях. Но пока все казалось просто немного странным.

Она прислушалась. Она привыкла улавливать тончайшие призраки звуков: София Лэмб разговаривала со своими подчиненными, заботясь о том, чтобы не слышала дочь. Элеонора научилась понимать намеки, разгадывать лингвистические загадки, вычислять смысл сказанного по созвучию и ассонансам.

Сейчас она опустилась на белый кожаный диван и замерла в знакомой позе, пытаясь поймать тени голосов, создать из шорохов тело и плоть.

«…совсем тупая, Дороти».

«…воровка».

«…хуже того, полиция».

«…сэр, клянусь, она… она там, сидит и ждет вас».

Элеонора напряглась, но сделала невинное лицо и улыбнулась, когда на смену обрывкам голосов послышались шаги. Они принадлежали не маленькой и худой девушке: тяжелые и грузные. Вошел крупный мужчина, одетый очень старомодно, так наряжались в отставшем от современности Восторге — высокие брюки со стрелками, пиджак с легким блеском-искрой, он был какого-то неопределенного оттенка, то ли черный, то ли болотно-коричневый. Мужчина носил усы, от него крепко пахло табаком.

— Мистер Барретт. Сэр. — Элеонора, улавливающая не только голоса, но и манеры поведения, постаралась скопировать девушку — Дороти, вероятно, так ее звали. Приниженная поза, опущенная голова и плечи. Покорность.

— Я… по объявлению.

— Что, Хью тебя позвал сюда? Или Бетти? — мужчина рывком заставил ее поднять лицо. Он держал Элеонору за подбородок. Ладони были крупные, шершавые, с почти дубленой какой-то кожей. Запах табака усилился.

— Женщина. Она назвалась Кэнди.

Это было первое пришедшее в голову имя, но мужчина почему-то расхохотался.

— В ее стиле, старая шлюха. Она хоть объяснила, зачем я девочек приглашаю?

— Н-не совсем, сэр.

Элеонора догадывалась, и ее уже тошнило, потому что она сопоставила все сказанное с Карин и Юдит — они же совсем дети, он же не может… — и только усилием воли удержалась, чтобы не устроить здесь костер жертвы всесожжения «пусть все горит».

— Имей в виду, я таких как ты к клиентам не допускаю. Сначала фото. Оплата в счет первого жалования. Жить можешь здесь, но на разносолы и шелковые чулки не рассчитывай.

— Я… новенькая.

— Тьфу.

Барретт сплюнул прямо на ковер.

— Ты что, вообще с улицы? Говорил же этой дуре, не тащи ко мне всяких деревенских идиоток… Вот что. Я не собираюсь тебя ничему учить, Мадам Кларисса может тобой заняться, но получать будешь по минимуму. Как служанки.

Он даже хмыкнул.

— Как мелкие девчонки, понял? Все, вали вниз. Дороти тебя проводит к мадам Клариссе. Ах да, если попытаешься сбежать и заявить в полицию — с тобой поговорят Томми и Сэм Душитель. У нас уже такие были. Умные больно.

Он сжал ее шею, заставляя пропустить вдох и другой; Элеонора отметила, что это аккуратный и неожиданно бережный для огромных красных лап жест. Барретт очевидно не собирался оставлять синяков на шее.

— Ты хороша, будешь неплохо зарабатывать. — Он как будто смягчился. — В общем, я таких как ты не обижаю. Отвезешь в свою деревню больше, чем заработаешь на кукурузе за пятьдесят лет, выйдешь замуж и станешь порядочной толстой мамашей. Барретт честный человек.

«Что с девочками?», — едва не спросила Элеонора.

Она прикусила язык и заставила себя выговорить:

— Да, сэр.

Мадам Кларисса встретила Элеонору в просторном подвале, который разделили на комнаты. Мимо прошла полуголая худая девица с короткими черными волосами. В одной из комнат за неплотно закрытой дверью спала прямо на расстеленном на полу матрасе чернокожая девушка года на два старше Элеоноры. Пару раз попадались и совсем маленькие девочки — от семи до десяти, но если старшие носили едва ли одно белье, то младшие выглядели вполне прилично одетыми.

Мадам Кларисса встретила ее в тесной комнатушке, где до тошноты воняло духами с каким-то древесно-приторным ароматом: будто раздавили огромный розовый бутон на мокрой корабельной доске. Это была женщина лет пятидесяти; и если Элеонора успела себе представить разодетую в блестки бордель-маман, то немного удивилась, увидев скромную сухопарую леди, типичную старую деву.

— А, новенькая. — Она едва взглянула на Элеонору. — Можешь пока не раздеваться, фотограф позже придет.

Элеонора подумала о Морской Анемоне и порадовалась этому «позже».

— Как тебя там? — мадам села за узкий письменный стол и открыла книгу.

— Элеонора.

— Имя фальшивое, ну да бог с тобой, — проворчала мадам. — Возраст?

— Двадцать.

— Сойдет. Так, пока ждешь — вали вон в коридор и сиди там. Еды не получишь, ее еще заработать надо. Туалет за углом.

— Леди Кларисса?

Сухопарая женщина подняла голову:

— Чего тебе?

— Я… я хотела спросить. Вот эти маленькие девочки, они…

— Обслуга. Кто-то должен чистить ваши комнаты и сортиры. — Она фыркнула, но Элеонора поняла: лжет.

«Скажи правду. Скажи, бывают ли особые клиенты. С особыми запросами и большими деньгами».

Элеонора села на пол рядом с комнатой мадам.

— Я подожду, — сказала она, надеясь, что ее оставят в покое, а она сумеет поискать Юдит и Карин.

Она честно просидела минут двадцать, а потом сказала, что нужно в туалет и почти не соврала. Просто после уборной, смывая с пальцев пахнущую лавандой пену, Элеонора оглядывалась по сторонам и решала: ждать дальше, действовать? Она не видела девочек, они могли быть где угодно.

«Это бордель. Чертов бордель, вот что такое».

«Умно как. Спрятать бордель в самом мормонском районе, полиция сюда и не сунется. Гении, мать их».

Еще она понимала, что симбионты пока себя не проявили, а значит и неуязвимости у девочек нет.

Она все-таки вышла и наткнулась на долговязого парня — очень худого, с длинными руками ногами, похожими на паучьи лапы.

— Ах, милочка, это ты новенькая, — воскликнул тот, тряхнув рыжей гривой. Он прищурил подкрашенные синим глаза. — Интересный типаж, пожалуй. Давай, давай, детка, шевели булками. У меня мало времени.

— Лэнг, прекрати придуриваться, — прикрикнула на него мадам. — Работай, дебила кусок.

— Да-да, конечно. Гэри Лэнг, единственная яркая звезда на этом тусклом небосводе. — Он закурил тонкую и пахнущую ментолом сигарету, выдохнул дым в лицо Элеоноре. — Ты что, не поняла? Шевелись! Я тебя сделаю дорогой шлюхой, так что лучше бы тебе отработать на все сто!

Элеонора подчинилась, просто потому что пока не придумала, что делать дальше. Это просто фото, решила она.

Лэнг загнал ее в очередную довольно тесную комнату с фальшивым морским берегом, фальшивой кухней — на переднем плане истекала мясными соками картонная индейка, фальшивыми красными шелковыми простынями, хотя ладно, кровать вроде казалась настоящей. Фотограф нанизал свой массивный фотоаппарат на трехногий штатив и подгонял Элеонору — вперед, детка, шевели задом.

— Мистер Лэнг. — Она дернула его за бахрому рукава; одежда была похожа на собственную.

— Чего тебе?

— Вы видели… двух девочек? — она описала Юдит и Карин, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не добавить: еще они чудовища, из которых вырезали симбионта, но тот отрастет снова и сожрет каждого клиента борделя, если вовремя не вмешаться. Элеонора не очень-то ждала, что Лэнг вообще ответит, однако тот задымил своим ментолом и кивнул:

— Да-да, помню таких. Барретт вроде хотел, чтобы они поработали — не на полную мощность, конечно, если понимаешь, о чем я. Скорее всего, танцуют в бархатной комнате.

Элеонора поцеловала его и ударила током одновременно:

— Спасибо, Лэнг.

Она обещала Ребекке и Лили показать мир взрослых, но пусть расскажут Юдит и Карин — сами, если (когда) она спасет их.

Лэнг смешно дернул ногами. Он был жив. Элеонора проверила пульс, мысленно повторяя обещание: мы ничего плохого не сделаем. Кливленд и Уичито уже не вернуть, но она умеет сдерживаться, несмотря на мерзкое хихиканье Софии Лэмб в голове: ты все равно идешь моим путем, ты станешь мессией для людей на поверхности, ты накормишь их собственной плотью, и они станут тобою.

Морской Анемоной. Цветком и щупальцами, ярко-красной кровью — ты питаешь ею прежде всего себя. Девочки твоя армия.

София Лэмб была с Элеонорой рядом так близко, что она ощущала запах духов матери, соединенный с менее приятными — пота, какой-то застарелой затхлости. Словно ветоши, пролежавшей в сыром подвале несколько лет. Элеонора заставила себя подняться — Лэнг дернулся и всхрапнул, — и отправиться прочь; бархатная комната должна быть где-то поблизости, а если спросят — да, они уже закончили с фото.

«Бархатная» комната оказалась полутемным залом еще одним лестничным пролетом ниже — похоже, в этом маленьком домике на самом деле прятался настоящий бункер. Элеонора шла почти наугад, но поняла, что не ошиблась, и не только потому что здесь висели гардины из якобы бархата — на самом деле, темно-красного дешевого велюра, им же обтянута мебель — диваны, стулья, даже полки очередного бара, где стояли бутылки. Она отметила детали машинально, потому что увидела девочек.

Обеих сразу.

Юдит держала поднос с напитками. Поднос был из металла, который прикидывался золотом. На вид он был тяжелым, тащила она его с видимым усилием. Пара прядей темных волос прилипли ко лбу, от усердия она прикусила губу, похоже, ужасно боясь уронить, опрокинуть большую кружку пива, какой-то красный коктейль с насаженным на край бокала ломтиком лимона, два стакана с прозрачными напитками. Карин помогала танцовщице, взрослой девушке, которая была одета только в блестящие трусики. Девочки носили довольно приличные на вид красные платья из того же велюра «под бархат». Карин старалась подгадать, когда взрослая девушка сделает перерыв, выбегала и начинала кланяться немногочисленным зрителям. Эти люди бросали на сцену монеты и купюры — не слишком-то много. Они сидели на диванах за столиками, музыка играла из большого аппарата и отчаянно фальшивила, должно быть, машину стоило починить. Несколько мужчин обнимали полуодетых девиц — явно местных «рабочих», девочки играли роль служанок. Блеклый длинноносый тип в одежде типичного клерка — пиджак кинул рядом на диван, рубашка расстегнута так, что видно безволосую бледную грудь, шикнул на Карин: «Проваливай, мелюзга, пусть Линда покажет что-нибудь интересное!»

Линдой, должно быть, звали стриптизершу. Ну или это был ее псевдоним. Вряд ли проститутки работали под настоящими именами, хотя Элеонора мало что в таких делах понимала.

«Я просто заберу девочек».

Она выдохнула все-таки с облегчением: все-таки самые темные страхи не подтвердились. Может, Барретт был достаточно благоразумным хозяином, понимал, что определенную грань все же лучше не переступать. Может…

— Эй, да тут новенькая. — «Клерк» заметил Элеонору и причмокнул, как собаку подзывал.

«Я просто…»

Но не прямо сейчас. Юдит и Карин ее узнают, конечно, но лучше подойти, а потом…

Элеонора сделала шаг.

— Стой.

На плечо легла тяжелая рука, а потом она ощутила холод от металла на уровне лопаток.

— Я не знаю, что ты сделала с Лэнгом, но это впечатляет. Давай так, ты мне рассказываешь свой секрет, а я…

Голос у Баррета был равнодушный, как щелчок взведённого курка. Элеонора поняла, что не успеет телепортироваться.

— …тебя не трону.

Она закрыла глаза и открыла их.

— Отпустишь меня и девочек. Карин и Юдит. Это мои сестры, я пришла за ними.

Долгая пауза пахла табаком и одеколоном

— Ладно, — сказал Барретт. — Иди вперед. Договоримся.

Можно было телепортироваться. Ударить электричеством или огнем, спрятаться в невидимость.

Элеонора думала о девочках; почти неуязвимые раньше, сейчас они, наверное, остались без своих способностей. Разумнее подчиниться.

Барретт толкнул ее в тесный кабинет. Письменный стол в нем перегородил две трети пространства, еще здесь вместилось тяжеловесное кожаное кресло. Барретт сел в него, держа Элеонору за руку, а пистолет — у ее виска. Она осталась стоять, прижав руки ладонями друг к другу в молитвенной позе. Совсем невредно выглядеть уязвимой в подобных случаях.

— Что ты с ним сделала?

— Это…

— Какой-то хитрый прибор? Раздевайся. Покажешь его.

— Я…

— Раздевайся.

Она думала о Морской Анемоне. Барретт покрутил пистолетом, и Элеонора кивнула, принялась снимать сначала джинсы, остановилась.

— Чего ждешь, продолжай.

Она вздохнула, освобождаясь от выцветшей и грязной блузы. Бахрома склеилась сальными прядями. Элеонора осталась обнаженной — не лучший вид, учитывая, что по-настоящему мыться доводилось нечасто. Анемона топорщила щупальца.

— Что это за…?.. — Барретт округлил глаза, сглотнул и схватил пистолет уже двумя руками.

Элеонора щелкнула пальцами, вызывая искру.

— Это так работает, — сказала она.

— Твою мать.

— Я могу научить и тебя подобному фокусу. В обмен на девочек, как и договаривались — ты получишь поцелуй Морской Анемоны, и будешь сверхчеловеком… в некотором роде.

— Твою мать, — повторил Барретт.

Обнаженная Элеонора села на край стола. Дерево было неприятно-холодным.

— Карин и Юдит. Ты их купил по дешевке, чтобы сделать очередными шлюхами в своем борделе, так? Не отнекивайся, я знаю. Может, подождал бы пару лет, но… В общем, я их сестра.

— Что ты такое? Талидомидный выродок?

Элеонора зажгла огонек на кончиках пальцев. В тесном кабинете быстро выгорал воздух, лицо Барретта раскраснелось, он с трудом вдохнул.

— Твою мать, — повторил он в очередной раз. — Эти твои сестры…

— У них нет никаких способностей.

Она даже не лгала, вырезали им моллюска, не так ли?.. И тот еще не успел восстановиться.

— Только у меня, но я могу научить тебя… или кого-нибудь еще, если захочешь. Это довольно просто.

— Ладно. В чем подвох? И почему я не должен отдать тебя военным или кто там сделал с тобой эту херню?

— Потому что тогда тебе это оружие точно не достанется, верно? А еще, потому что ты держишь бордель в мормонском квартале, — по-своему изящная идея, но копы тебе не нужны. И лишний шум ни к чему.

— Допустим.

— Я могу телепортироваться.

Элеонора покосилась на пистолет, но все же рискнула — мелькнула, чтобы оказаться за спиной Барретта, едва хватило пространства. Тот схватил ее за руку.

— Не надо. — Она поморщилась от боли. — У тебя мои сестры, вот и все. Я хочу их вернуть.

— Откуда мне знать, что не наврешь?

— Ты почувствуешь эффект почти сразу.

Барретт шумно сопел.

— И во мне вырастет эдакая хрень?

Элеонора пожала плечами:

— Может быть, но это не такая уж высокая цена, правда?

Тот кивнул.

— Ладно. Давай сюда свой…

— …поцелуй Анемоны. Сначала девочки. Откуда мне знать, что ты не будешь удерживать их силой.

Барретт снова засопел.

— Оденься. Я вызову Клариссу и прикажу вывести мелюзгу на улицу. Она побудет с ними, пока не придешь.

— Ладно.

Элеонора улыбнулась. Все прошло так легко, так мило, так… естественно — почти как ее первая ночь с Бертом и Лесом; она дождалась Клариссы, проводила ее взглядом и потребовала разрешения выглянуть на улицу, чтобы убедиться: Карин и Юдит на улице, недовольная «монашка» поджимает губы и оглядывается по сторонам. Обеих переодели в какое-то драное шмотье, грязные платья не по размеру, но это было хорошо, Барретт не лгал, что отпустит их.

— Если врешь — пристрелю, — сказал он. Элеонора качнула головой, а потом поцеловала его в губы; расстегнула на нем пиджак, а затем рубашку, изголодавшаяся Анемона впилась стрекалами в покрытую старыми татуировками кожу. Барретт заорал, едва не выстрелил — Элеонора перехватила руку.

— Тише. Я же обещала поцелуй.

Ранки на животе сочились кровью. Барретт выругался, трогая отверстия, похожие на отпечатки зубов.

— Нихрена не работает.

— Нужно подождать, не так быстро. — Ее АДАМа не хватало на то, чтобы изменить Барретта так быстро, как Лили трансформировала Фонаря. Маленькие Сестрички все-таки были идеалом, а Старшие — только живым оружием, придуманным Софией Лэмб.

— Ты останешься здесь.

Элеонора вздохнула.

— Хорошо.

Первая искра мелькнула на пальцах Барретта спустя минут сорок. Элеонора до последнего не была уверена, сработает ли ее технология. Салливан говорил, что моллюски мутировали, теперь они плазмиды и АДАМ в одном «лице». Доза все же оказалась небольшой. «Надеюсь, он не начнет превращаться в обезумевшего сплайсера прямо сейчас».

Барретт щелкал пальцами с тупым видом, высекая искры. Он не застегнул пиджак и рубашку, рана потемнела и приобрела оттенок гнилого мяса. Барретт не обращал внимания.

— Это… охренеть.

— Как мы и договаривались. Я могу идти?

Он не ответил, повторяя дважды и трижды свой жест; искры заполнили маленький кабинет. На столе оставались темные пятна, как от не затушенной сигареты. Барретт как будто не видел Элеонору, и она отступила шаг, другой, все еще поглядывая на пистолет, а потом подняла голову, представила узкую улочку с милыми домиками по обе стороны и обильной живой изгородью, — и метнулась туда.

«Все честно», — думала она, забирая Карин и Юдит. Кларисса смотрела ей вслед.

В фургоне Лили и Ребекка спросили:

— Ты больше не делала плохого?

И Элеонора честно ответила: нет.

В конце концов, взятое добровольно вряд ли можно считать «плохим».

***

— Мы едем в столицу, — объявила Элеонора девочкам, широко улыбаясь.

Но прежде стоило решить еще одну проблему. В фургоне стало тесновато, а Ребекка, Карин и Юдит побаивались Леса и Берта.

Берт высох и напоминал ветку; он совершенно обезумел — кажется, даже у мутантов Восторга мозг не превращался в рептильный; у него же словно все извилины сгладились. Он метил мочой в фургоне, клацал зубами, норовил зацепить девочек трансформированными пальцами-когтями.

Лес не обращал внимания на то, что приключилось с бывшим приятелем. Его опухоли продолжали множиться, лопаться, мокнуть. Он гнил, источая ужасающую вонь опрелой плоти, привлекая тысячи мух, в самих опухолях копошились личинки. Везти этих двоих в Вашингтон, понимала Элеонора, нельзя.

— Я их вылечу, — солгала она Сестричкам, и все знали, что врет. На одной из остановок — это была раскаленная пустошь Айдахо, через которую они пробирались уже несколько дней, а может и недель, Элеонора позвала обоих.

Морская Анемона все еще владела ими. Лес и Берт шли не за ней — за симбионтом. Элеонора растерянно думала, можно ли их правда вылечить; она поила их АДАМом, чтобы контролировать агрессию, да и эти двое больше напоминали двух верных больных псов, чем безумцев Восторга.

Она заставила их встать на колени. Берт трясся и дрыгал тощими лапами. Лес растекался по песку влагой сукровицы, гноя; порывом ветра с него сорвало платок — лицо стало сплошным нарывом, опухоли раскрылись, как уродливые гниющие плоды с заветреившимися краями, по краям ткани омертвели и стали черными, внутри остатки живой плоти пульсировали и исторгали бело-желтоватый гной. Он протянул к Элеоноре покрытую струпьями, похожими на кукурузные зерна, руку.

Она убила обоих быстро, мощным разрядом электричества, а потом, подумав, сожгла тела. Девочки наблюдали издалека. Юдит и Ребекка расплакались. Лили, поцеловала их по очереди, ее моллюск вырос достаточно, чтобы она могла дарить всем остальным грезы Маленьких Сестричек; и потом все четверо запели о вознесении и ангелах — должно быть, песне научили Лили в приюте, а теперь она звучала, словно надгробное слово.

Элеонора пожала плечами и села за руль. В фургоне еще воняло, но не так уж ужасно; доедут до автозаправки — отмоют.

— Заберем Ванду и будем жить, где захотим, — напомнила она девочкам, понимая, что снова лжет, как солгала о том, что не тронула людей в Солт Лейк Сити; один зараженный распространит свою отраву дальше. Впрочем, они не покупали газет, а Маленькие Сестрички все-таки по-прежнему верили Старшей.

«Это ты заслуживаешь смерти», — шептала давно мертвая, но с каждым днем все более материальная София Лэмб, и Элеонора привычно показывала ей воображаемый средний палец. — «Ты обрекла тысячи людей на страшную гибель. Ты принесла зло из Восторга на поверхность».

«Отвали. Я просто защищалась и защищаю девочек».

«Скольких невинных ты еще уничтожишь?»

Элеонора неплохо управляла машиной. Фургон был в любом случае не сложнее батисферы, и сейчас она мельком удивлялась, почему идея водить самой не пришла в голову раньше. С другой стороны, пустыри Айдахо лучше всего подходили для милосердного завершения для Берта и Леса, для их огненных похорон. Видишь, мамочка, они даже не продолжат никого заражать после своей смерти, я забочусь о людях.

София Лэмб не умолкала, но Элеонора решила, что ей плевать на шепот утопленников, на завывания сгоревших, на проклятия тех, кто корчился на больничных койках по ее вине.

Она спасала Маленьких Сестричек. Цель оправдывала средства.

Фургон отмыли, не задавая вопросов, на ближайшей маленькой заправке. В магазинчике неподалеку Элеонора, распотрошив бумажник, кажется, еще Фонаря, купила себе и девочкам новую одежду, обновила запасы еды, даже прихватила несколько игрушек — все они изображали глубоководных рыб, а одна какой-то странный плюшевый цветок. Может быть, дизайнер игрушки хотел изобразить что-то невинное вроде розы или лилии, чтобы игрушку купили в качестве романтического подарка, но этот ярко-розовый монстр с салатовой сердцевиной напомнил Элеоноре симбионта. Морскую Анемону.

Она положила поделку перед лобовым стеклом. Когда фургон ехал, создавалось впечатление, что плюшевая Анемона шевелится, протягивает лапы и сжимает их, может быть, усмехается.

Ехать оставалось совсем недалеко. Элеонора улыбалась, представляя, как заберет последнюю из Сестричек. До сих пор все получалось, до сих пор им невероятно везло, несмотря ни на что.

Все будет хорошо, — обещала она.

***

Граница города оказалась закрыта. Элеонора миль за пять заметила заградительный кордон — машины с мигалками, полицейские в синей форме. Они переговаривались по огромным черным рациям, каждая такая штука весила, наверное, фунтов пять.

— Проклятье.

Элеонора посмотрела на девочек. Они сидели в глубине фургона, моргали совершенно одинаково, в такт; к ним постепенно возвращалось то единение Маленьких Сестричек, что превращало их практически в роевой разум, в пчел или муравьев, вот только Элеонора не чувствовала себя королевой — наоборот, она была злобным солдатом-защитником, единственным уцелевшим. Большие Папочки остались на дне Восторга, другие Старшие Сестры тоже.

Ей как никогда захотелось вернуть свой скафандр, пускай в нем не было никакого смысла на суше.

— Мы, — она облизнула губы, — можем попытаться объехать кордоны, свернуть с трассы…

Она так и сделала, но поняла — не выйдет, пустыри сменились возвышенностями, лесами и серпантином. Кое-где фургон застрял бы в лесу, попытайся Элеонора вырулить и объехать, кое-где спускаться по почти отвесным обрывам оказалось бы слишком опасно. Пока еще их не задерживали, а окружающая природа — леса и чистое небо, огни города совсем близко — руку протяни и достанешь, словно насмехались над долгими неделями пути.

Месяцами, может быть. Она потеряла счет времени, но ведь уже и жара стала прохладой, намекая на осень или даже близость зимы.

— Пойдем пешком, — сказала девочкам Элеонора.

— Но… — начала старшая Юдит. Она нахмурилась, она единственная спорила с Элеонорой, словно бы готовясь присоединиться к миссии охраны младших. Ее симбионт вроде бы восстановился, но у нее начались месячные, АДАМ выводился с кровью. — Это же опасно.

— Знаю.

Элеонора покосилась на младших. Ребекка шмыгала носом. Лили отрешенно смотрела в окно, Карин играла с плюшевой Анемоной.

— Слушайте, мы выглядим… — Элеонора оглядела своих подопечных и пожала плечами. — Нормально. Ну знаете, мы просто девчонки, довольно-таки безобидно выглядим, верно? Вряд ли кому-то придет в голову нас задерживать.

— У нас нет документов, — напомнила Юдит, гордясь своими познаниями в мире поверхности.

— Скажем, что потеряли.

— Нас отправят в приют? — Лили спросила будто бы невпопад, и это заставило Элеонору скрежетнуть зубами.

— Да, может быть. Ну так выберемся, в первый раз, что ли? Вот. — Она помахала адресом. — Ванда здесь, а потом…

— Мы сумеем потом выбраться?

Элеонора с готовностью кивнула:

— Конечно.

Выбора особенного не было, поэтому они оставили фургон в укромном месте-подлеске. Элеонора запомнила два вросших друг в друга дерева, острый камень и еще несколько примет, чтобы потом без труда отыскать машину. Когда они добрались до границы к полицейским кордонамам, уже стемнело. На них направил фонарик толстый полисмен:

— Кто такие, назовитесь?

— Мы… — Элеонора выступила вперед. Девочки обступили ее, полицейский хмыкнул, к нему подошло еще двое, но девушка в окружении школьниц смотрелась слишком безобидно, чтобы хоть один достал оружие. Элеонора на это надеялась. — …Попали в аварию. Наши родители, они из… Солт Лейк Сити.

— Нужна медицинская помощь, мэм? Где они? — полицейские обступали их, и это напомнило «Агравейн» с его жалостливым любопытством.

— Н-не знаем. Мы так долго шли…

Юдит пошатнулась. Элеонора было испугалась, но поняла: играет на публику, и это сработало.

— Врачей, срочно!

«Сработало».

Но потом полицейский добавил:

— Они могут быть из зараженной зоны. Не приближайтесь! В карантин их!

***

Юдит смотрела на Элеонору с плохо скрываемой злостью. Остальные покорились, только Карин все обнимала мягкую игрушку, так и не согласилась отдать. Их вместе с одеждой облили антисептиком и заставили залезть в какую-то машину, а потом повезли на северо-восток. С ними ехала женщина — врач или медсестра, передние сидения отгородили решеткой. Женщина носила костюм, похожий на водолазный, только белого цвета. Элеонора спросила: куда их везут, женщина ответила что-то о заборе крови и тестах, об эпидемии, а потом всхлипнула.

— Они поймут, — очень тихо пробормотала Юдит.

Элеонора не ответила. Поймут — как только заставят раздеться, как только решат осмотреть их, и все начнется снова, только если от Салливана еще можно было сбежать, то на сей раз люди подготовились, судя по защитным костюмам.

Они попались.

«А еще поймут, что мы такое. Что мы виноваты в эпидемии, что мы создали всех этих мутантов».

Элеонора раскачивалась вперед-назад. Лили напевала песенку про ангелов. Ребекка и Карин моргали.

Юдит все сверлила ее злым взглядом, и Элеоноре почти хотелось ударить ее — заткнись, я не виновата, мне не пришло в голову идеи получше.

Она сделала глубокий вдох и прикоснулась к окну. Стекла были закрашены белой краской, а плюс по ту сторону царила темнота с вкраплением цветных огоньков.

Элеонора посмотрела на Юдит.

Внезапно та вскочила и тут же растянулась на полу, забившись в подобии эпилептического припадка.

— Помогите! Пожалуйста, помогите!

Машина ускорилась. Элеонора закричала, девочки тоже, но их не слышали. Врач или медсестра рявкнула на водителя: вези, не останавливайся.

— Прошу вас! — кричала Элеонора.

— Не останавливайся! Черт возьми, они…

Раскаленная добела рука Элеоноры пробила «решетку» и схватила водителя за шею. Машина наполнилась вонью горелой плоти, а сама Элеонора орала теперь от боли — даже огненный плазмид не защитил ее от содранной кожи, обугливающейся плоти, может быть, перелома. Рука превратилась в обожженную рану. «Скорая» заметалась по улицам. Медсестра завизжала, блеснула игла шприца — была очередь Юдит рвануть его на себя телекинезом. Она воткнула иглу в глаз медсестре прямо через защитную пластиковую маску со шлемом. Фургон несся прямо на какой-то то ли столб, то ли дерево.

— Держи его!

Элеонора сжимала горло водителя. Телекинез почти взрослой Маленькой Сестрички выкрутил руль, возвращая автомобиль на дорогу.

— Я поведу, — сказала Юдит. Элеонора снова кивнула. Тоненькая Юдит перелезла через поврежденную решетку, брезгливо оттолкнула труп медсестры, и обгорелый — водителя. Она вцепилась в руль обеими руками.

— Сумеешь?

— Я видела, как ты это делаешь. Ничего сложного.

Элеонора снова кивнула.

— Говори адрес.

Элеонора достала бумажку и протянула своей помощнице. Теперь она могла обнять напуганных малышек.

— Последний раз. Честное слово, это последний раз.

Из глаза медсестры все еще торчал шприц, а голова водителя превратилась в мокрую черную губку. Кисло-горькая вонь заставила Юдит чуть приоткрыть окно, Элеонора хотела было возразить, но они, похоже, достаточно далеко отъехали от кордона, а теперь оставалось только следовать карте города.

Может, купить по пути пару газет и выяснить, что же случилось с поверхностью, о которой они так мечтали в Восторге.

***

Очередной адрес не понравился Элеоноре. Он, если сверяться с картой, был где-то в центре. Она поджала губы, поняв: госпиталь.

«Ванда».

«Что случилось с ней».

Она не хотела делиться догадками вслух, но мысли мучали ее. Она гладила лепестки игрушечного цветка. В Вашингтоне, столице этой страны, куда они попали, источником эпидемии оказалась не она.

Ванда тоже была Сестричкой. Ей удалили цветок, как и остальным, но прошло много времени.

Ее цветок зацвел раньше. Вот что случилось.

— Она еще жива, — пробормотала Элеонора. И добавила. — Хорошо, что у нас машина «скорой», можно будет попробовать проехать без лишних приключений…

— Ты хочешь прикинуться медсестрой?

Юдит отвлеклась от дороги.

— Вроде того. Только нам всем придется пойти туда.

Сидеть в краденой машине было слишком опасно. Она бы предложила спрятать девочек, по крайней мере, младших, остаться вдвоем с Юдит. Нет, тоже плохо.

— Похоже, нам придется играть в открытую, — спокойно проговорила она, очень спокойно, ее голос совсем не дрожал.

— У нас тут два трупа. — Юдит покосилась на остывающие тела. — Да уж, придется.

— Разберемся.

В машине были большие мешки, еще отыскалась желто-черная наклейка «КАРАНТИН» и «ОПАСНО! ТОКСИЧНЫЕ ОТХОДЫ!». «Скорую» остановили в переулке, чтобы упаковать медсестру и мужчину в мешки. Элеонора вынула шприц. Вышел тот с чавканьем, она вытерла многоразовую иглу об одежду, оставляя полоску крови и белка глаза, а потом отыскала в сумочке медсестры пару склянок со снотворным.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Карин. Плюшевая анемона снова досталась ей.

— Если кто-то захочет нам помешать, я уложу его спать. Он будет сладко-сладко спать и видеть сны…

— Про ангелов? — вмешалась Лили.

Элеонора с готовностью кивнула.

Они миновали кварталы с какими-то ночными заведениями — рестораны, может, игорные клубы или что-то вроде того, а потом нырнули в деловой квартал, где, несмотря на поздний час, горели не только фонари вдоль улиц, но и окна домов. Это зрелище после многих дней пустынных дорог казалось Элеоноре почти успокаивающим. Конечно, в городе намного опаснее, но она выросла в Восторге, где рожденные и выросшие в трубах и железно-стеклянных коридорах скорее страдали от агорафобии, чем клаустрофобии. Сиэтл немного походил на наземный Восторг — только огромный, как и все на поверхности, но тоже много железа, механизмов, строек. Они направлялись в промышленный район.

Госпиталь казался странно темным, хотя в остальном Вашингтон был очередным городом света и неспящих огней. Горело несколько окон, вытянутое здание притаилось, окруженное забором. Элеонора сглотнула, отметив: сюда не едут другие машины «скорой», нет других людей.

— Может, мы пойдем…

Юдит, похоже, пришла в голову та же мысль. Кратко: ловушка.

— Нет.

Элеонора сделала глубокий вдох.

— Останови машину. Мы подготовимся.

Она подошла к Лили, расстегнула на ней пуговицы платья. Симбионт расцвел и пульсировал, Элеонора повторила, тоже оголив Анемону — обе обменялись АДАМом. У Маленькой Сестрички в теле было больше драгоценного вещества, Элеонора ощутила жар в спине и легкую сухость во рту, наэлектризовано покалывало пальцы и голову — волосы едва ли не встали дыбом, как у взъерошенной кошки.

— Мы должны подготовиться, — повторила Элеонора.

У остальных Анемоны пробудились еще не полностью, но прикосновение, словно самый странный поцелуй на свете, заставило распуститься каждый цветок. Глаза девочек заволокло белесой пеленой.

— Они слишком маленькие. — Юдит покачала головой.

— Маленькие Сестрички, — уточнила Элеонора. — А ты достаточно взрослая, чтобы быть Старшей. Нас двое. Ты же помнишь? В Восторге даже одну Старшую считали заменой нескольким Большим Папочкам, а Папочка стоил армии. Даже если здесь ловушка, мы вытащим Ванду, а потом уйдем навсегда, вот что мы сделаем.

Они кивнули — все одновременно.

Элеонора выбралась на крышу машины «скорой» и скрылась в невидимости, готовая драться. Еще когда автомобиль въезжал на территорию госпиталя, она заметила тусклую, слабо подсвеченную слабым оранжевым фонарем надпись «WARDEN» и едва не вскрикнула, а потом нервно засмеялась. Сердце пропустило удар.

«В прошлый раз мы попались».

«Но теперь знаем, куда идем. Ванду оставили приманкой — и вот мы здесь.

***

— Кто здесь?

Из пункта охраны — маленькой будки, куда едва помещался взрослый мужчина, — вышел парень, который был не старше Берта, судя по его виду.

— Пропуск? Позывной? Вы кто такие, черт…

От удара электричеством он дернулся и повалился на асфальт. «Можно сразу в мешок», — хмыкнула Элеонора. Юдит нажала на газ «скорая» ворвалась во внутренний двор госпиталя.

— Там морг. — Элеонора легла на живот, пытаясь удержать равновесие. — Давай туда, если что — скажем, мы это… на кремацию.

— Наверное, это не так делается.

Обе ничего не знали о юридических процедурах. Обе вздохнули.

— Да к черту. Это все равно ловушка, из которой мы просто должны выбраться, да? — Юдит бледно улыбнулась. В темноте ее лицо казалось белой маской с прорезями — черными дырами глаз и рта.

— Примерно так.

— Идем.

Машина остановилась у морга.

Здесь разбили небольшой сад, словно пытаясь замаскировать мрачное место. Пахло хвоей и чем-то сладким, цветами или трупной гнилью. Автомобиль застрял между двух толстых деревьев. Элеонора спрыгнула с крыши и помогла выбраться младшим. Брать их с собой опасно, но оставлять одних — еще хуже.

«Они, Сестрички, почти неуязвимы».

— Постой, — вдруг сказала Лили и подняла слепой взгляд к Элеоноре и Юдит. — Здесь ангелы… мы хотим собрать ангельскую пыль.

Элеонора сглотнула.

— Валяйте, — ответила Юдит.

Сестрички вскрыли пакеты с трупами — только зря запечатывали. У них не было больших инжекторов Восторга, воспользовались обычными шприцами из аптечки, помимо того, со снотворным, остались как раз два. Они терзали сожженные и истекшие кровью трупы, пока те не превратились в мясные лохмотья.

— Мы собрали много ангельской пыли. Мы теперь сможем летать, — произнесла Карин, прижимая к груди заляпанную кровью и гарью плюшевую игрушку-анемону.

Элеонора отдала Юдит шприц со снотворным.

— Прикрывай остальных.

Ей не хватало Дельты — положиться на его силу, почти бездумную, почти лишенную мышления и личности. Большие Папочки теряли себя; ученые Восторга внедряли моллюсков им в мозг, а не в живот. Модификации сдерживали бесконтрольную мутацию биороботов, но внутри своих костюмов эти создания все же превращались в месиво из гнилой плоти, вонючей, как дохлые устрицы. Этот запах завораживал Сестричек; Элеонора и сама много бы отдала, чтобы вдохнуть успокаивающие феромоны.

Океан глубок и пахнет смертью — спокойной и ласковой, как объятия.

Она высмотрела узкое окно на первом этаже. Оно было открыто, свет внутри не горел.

— Туда, — сказала Элеонора, подсаживая первую из Сестричек. Юдит забралась самостоятельно, помогла остальным. Элеонора телепортировалась последней.

***

Внутри горел тусклый «дежурный» свет, царил холод, и Элеонора догадалась: они в мертвецкой. Морг при госпитале выглядел спокойным местом, не походил ни на какую ловушку. Несколько «этажей»-холодильников, цинковые столы. Тяжелые железные шкафы с инструментами. Элеонора потянулась к одному шкафу — достать скальпель или что-нибудь еще, но передумала, и остальным не разрешила трогать. Наверняка заперто, будут вскрывать — поднимут шум.

Лучше действовать тихо.

Морг был длинным узким помещением. Он не заканчивался так долго, что Элеоноре стало казаться — здесь вообще только он, никакой больницы нет, эпидемия сожрала мир и оставила только мертвецкую.

Дверь в конце «тоннеля» оказалась закрытой, но поддалась, стоило толкнуть ее посильнее. Снаружи оказался темный коридор, он ввел прямо, а потом раздваивался на технический лифт — им пользовались, чтобы доставить трупы, и неосвещенную лестницу. Юдит переглянулась с «настоящей» Старшей:

— Лестница?

— Да.

Лифт слишком легко можно испортить, превратить в ловушку, уронить в шахту. Юдит держалась последней. Элеонора думала, что они со стороны могли бы показаться кем-то вроде скаутского отряда. Шприц лишний только.

Первый этаж. Тут должна быть приемная, и… они понятия не имели, где искать Ванду.

— Начнем отсюда, — сказала Элеонора. Юдит кашлянула.

— Мы провозимся неизвестно сколько. Мы вообще не знаем, тут ли она.

«Тут».

Это же очевидно. Если поставить ловушку и не положить в нее приманку, то зачем нужна такая ловушка?

Они вышли в коридор. Пустой — и лампы такие же слабые, приглушенные, как в ночном морге. Элеонора прислушалась: никаких звуков. Она поняла, что ей не нравится — госпиталь казался брошенным, покинутым много часов или даже дней назад.

Юдит снова посмотрела на нее, пока девочки озирались по сторонам.

Элеонора шепнула ей:

— Они нас ждут, но может, удастся подобраться ближе. Давай проверять кабинет за кабинетом, палату за палатой, и…

«Салливан не выдержит первым».

В прошлый раз они попались, потому что это она, Элеонора, была глупой девчонкой. Иногда стоит верить Софии Лэмб: человек человеку волк. Элеонора по-прежнему ненавидела свою назойливую, несмотря на смерть, мать, но приходилось признать: София Лэмб не ошиблась.

— Сейчас мы…

Она собиралась изложить план. Вроде: проверять каждую дверь, заглядывать в замочные скважины, стараться не выдать себя. Ее опередил крик — пронзительный вопль ребенка. Маленькой девочки. Он доносился из конца коридора, где располагались, наверное, операционные, отгороженные дополнительными дверями от непрошенных посетителей.

На таком расстоянии крик был бы едва слышен, несмотря на тишину и безлюдность, но звучал оглушающе-громко:

— Помогите! Помогите мне, я тут!

Кричала Ванда.

Элеонора поймала себя на том, что выдохнула с облегчением: ну вот и все, приманка сработала, их ждут.

— Туда, — скомандовала она, и добавила. — Держим строй.

Она улыбнулась.

— Мы с ними справимся. В конце концов, разве мы не чудища из бездны?

Девочки почему-то хихикнули; кроме Юдит. Она сглотнула и чуть нажала поршень шприца, выпустив каплю снотворного. Шприц работал.

***

Это впрямь оказалась операционная, в точно такой же из Элеоноры вырезали Анемону в первый раз. В отличие от остального госпиталя, она была ярко освещена — настолько, что светом резануло глаза до слез.

Ванда была на столе. Ее зафиксировали, как фиксируют пациентов, чтобы они не совершали непроизвольных движений, погруженные в хлороформный сон. Она не могла даже отвернуться от бьющего в лицо света, только зажмуриться.

Она кричала.

— Помогите! Помогите мне!

Элеонора метнулась к последней девочке-Сестричке, последней, кого пыталась спасти — потеряла пятерых, плохая Старшая, хуже всех на свете, но она спасет Ванду, освободит и уведет отсюда. Свет казался плотным и густым, как прокисшее молоко.

— Осторожней! — взвизгнула Юдит. Ей вторили Лили, Ребекка и Карин. Раздался мерзкий звук, как будто раздавили крысу подошвой сапога.

Элеонора замерла между Вандой и теми, кого удалось спасти, думая о жертвах и жертвоприношениях.

Юдит повисла в паре футах от пола. Ее удерживала женщина — молодая девушка примерно возраста Элеоноры. Юдит извивалась и пыталась высвободиться. Русые волосы растрепались, а когда она оглянулась, то закричала уже Элеонора.

Она знала ее ребенком, Маленькой Сестричкой. Как будто прошло лет десять.

— Маша.

Та моргнула. Голубые глаза, искренняя улыбка.

Из границы темноты и света выступили еще четверо. Призраки девочек возвращались Старшими Сестричками, взрослыми девушками.

— Танита. Сабина. Ирен. Рози, — проговорила Элеонора имена, которые заставляла себя забыть во время путешествия в фургоне. Они улыбались в ответ.

Ирен и Рози схватили Лили и Ребекку. Танита сцепилась с Карин, та извивалась и даже укусила за палец, но потом повисла, покорная, как щенок в зубах матери.

— В-вы… живы.

— Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста. Не делайте со мной… ничего! — снова завопила Ванда, из глаз у нее текли слезы. Теперь Элеонора поняла, что она обнажена, не считая белых трусиков; симбионт шевелился и напоминал большую ожившую рану.

— Салливан! — Элеонора ударила разрядом тока в слепящие лампы. Хирургическая подсветка дрогнула и погасла. Света все равно оставалось много, но теперь от стены отделилась знакомая фигура в костюме. Человек, назвавшийся доктором, ухмылялся.

— Только не говори, что ты ничего не поняла.

Он кивнул Старшим:

— Осторожнее. Мы ведь не хотим причинить им вреда, правда? Мы все работаем вместе, а без леди Элеоноры ничего не получилось бы… забавно, ею даже не пришлось командовать, не пришлось управлять. В этом смысле ей повезло. По сравнению со мной — точно.

Элеонора закрыла собой стол и Ванду.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Салливан медленно достал сигару. Она была уже подготовлена, с предусмотрительно отрезанным кончиком. Он поджег ее собственным пальцем.

— На твоем месте, я бы спросил для начала: кто ты. Знаешь, что мне в тебе не нравится… или нравится, это уж как посмотреть. Ты идешь напролом и ни о чем не задумываешься. Когда-то я делал точно так же. Вот только у меня-то не было выбора.

— Чего? — Элеонора подняла руки, готовая то ли жечь, то ли атаковать электричеством. Периферией зрения она следила за остальными выросшими девочками — и за «своими». Юдит замерла в объятиях Маши.

— Да ладно, не верю, что ты правда решила, будто я сбежавший агент Райана. К сожалению, бедолага Салливан окончил свои дни на дне океана. Но я все-таки подчинялся и Райану, и другому ублюдку… Не совсем по своей воле. «Будь так любезен», говорили мне. Я был рабом, но ты-то нет, умница-Лэмб.

— Ты…

Тот затянулся и выдохнул крепкий сигарный дым.

— Джек Райан. Сын своего отца и так далее. Я выбрался на поверхность раньше тебя, предъявил права на наземную часть Райан Индастриз — WARDEN, это же его подставная компания. Ну и не солгал тебе насчет моллюсков. Правда, — он хмыкнул, — не уточнил, что это я ускорил их развитие и мутации, подобно тому, как из меня за несколько лет сделали взрослого человека. Но я быстро учусь. В отличие от тебя, похоже.

Элеонора слышала о нем. «Туз в рукаве». Человек, который разрушал Восторг до того, как София Лэмб прибрала к рукам то, что осталось от агонизирующего полутрупа и не устроила еще большее безумие.

— Зачем ты…

— Что? Убил своего отца? Он мне приказал — в отличие от твоей матери, которую ты утопила полностью по собственной инициативе, но в этом мы с тобой равны. «Убийцы рода». Хороший титул для нас обоих, только ты-то прихватила и половину Америки. Может, в будущем и весь мир. Даже не думал, что всерьез станешь заражать людей, больше рассчитывал на случайность. Ладно, иногда приходилось подбрасывать собаке кость, как с тем дантистом. В остальном, ты блестяще справилась, Элеонора. Я был «Тузом в рукаве», а ты… «Пиковая дама», не иначе.

— Это ты. Ты превратил нас в оружие.

— Как и других Маленьких Сестричек. Я вывел с собой нескольких — меньше, чем хотелось бы Танненбаум, но они мне пригодились для первых опытов. Танненбаум воображала, будто я буду до конца жизни никем и лишь подтирать сопли спасенным, но я сын своего отца, своей матери, своего города. Я из Восторга — и теперь у меня есть твои «девочки», плюс ты сама. Уникальный эксперимент Софии Лэмб. Удачный эксперимент.

Удар электричеством рассек на потолке черную расщелину. Элеонора визгливо закричала, изо рта брызнула слюна. Новый залп она направила в Салливана — то есть, в Джека Райана, сына своего отца. Тот отразил разряд встречным изо льда.

— Не ты одна напичкана плазмидами по уши. Хотя трюк с телепортацией мне в свое время не достался, — проворчал он. — И лучше бы тебе сдаться прямо сейчас. Девочки. — Он кивнул выросшим Сестричкам. Маша напоследок стукнула Юдит головой о стену; та сползла на пол, закатив глаза, и напоминала тряпичную куклу. Остальных «взрослые» держали на руках. Сопротивлялась только Лили, пытаясь укусить Ирен за руку. Ребекка и Карин как будто смирились со своей участью.

— Смотри, Элеонора: настоящее воссоединение семьи. Ты, убийца матери. Я, убийца отца. Твои названные сестры. Мы сможем создать новый мир, новый Восторг — на поверхности; эпидемию уже не остановить, скоро только новый Райан Индастриз сможет спасти остатки человечества. Я обдумал многое на поверхности. Фонтейн был безмозглым жадным мудаком, но Эндрю Райан не так уж ошибался со своим замыслом утопии. Мы способны построить ее прямо здесь. Знаешь, я бы сейчас сказал: стань моей… невестой. Будь так добра.

— Отпусти Ванду.

— Безусловно.

Он отбросил тлеющую сигару и протянул руку, словно приглашая на танец.

— К слову, не собирался ей причинять никакого вреда. Всего лишь ускоренный рост — то, что сделали со мной, то, что я сотворил с вашими симбионтами.

Элеонора кивнула.

— Ладно. Я согласна.

— Так и знал, что ты не будешь спорить. Еще бы, целый искореженный мир на твоем счету. Но мы все исправим. Может, у меня даже есть готовое лекарство, которое затормозит эпидемию ускоренных мутаций.

Она снова коснулась его руки. Пальцы у Джека Райана оказались ледяными.

Он сжал ее ладонь так сильно, что Элеонора зашипела; а потом пошатнулся — вперед-назад, словно кукольный болванчик, — и стал медленно оседать, с нижней губы повисла дорожка пахнущей табаком слюны. Юдит отползала, оставляя кровавые следы из носа. Из лодыжки Джека Райана торчал шприц. Действовало снотворное мгновенно.

— Девочки. — Элеонора удержала обмякшее тело. — Я надеюсь, вы все еще со мной.

Все десять начали плакать.

ЭПИЛОГ

Газетные передовицы уже перестали упоминать эпидемию. Она закончилась так же быстро, как появилась — всего несколько кошмарных месяцев, пара тысяч жертв. Обратные мутации разрушались медленнее, чем возникали, но врачи давали хорошие прогнозы. Консультанты из «ВАРДЕН Индастриз» помогали докторам совершенно бесплатно. Кто-то связывал это с уходом на покой владельца — еще одна газетная сплетня: почему молодой успешный бизнесмен бросил все и, по собственному заявлению, которое получили в виде письма, решил скрыться из виду, да еще и переписал все имущество на некую Юдит Гандфоль, двадцатилетнюю девушку неясного происхождения и образования.

Газетам было что обсудить.

Элеонора не читала газет, впрочем — как и остальные из ее маленькой общины возле синих утром, розовых на закате гор Юинта возле Солт Лейк Сити. Обитатели дома на отшибе почти не попадались на глаза ни «всевидящим» мормонам, ни проезжающим мимо туристам, а журналисты вряд ли бы заинтересовались коммуной то ли хиппи, то ли новых суфражисток.

Маленькая ферма, сад и дом — что еще надо? Это была та идеальная жизнь, которую Элеонора обещала девочкам.

Вы сможете отправиться куда угодно, когда — если — захотите, — повторяла она.

Каждая из вас.

— Лили. Ребекка. Сабина. Карин. Ванда. Ирен. Рози, — говорила Элеонора.

Иногда добавляла:

— Юдит тоже. Ей пришлось стать взрослой, чтобы заботиться о нас. Но если ей надоест, она всегда сможет передать компанию кому-то еще.

«В ее кабинете лежит на столе мягкая игрушка в виде странного цветка; и она всегда может вернуться».

Но они пока ничего не хотели менять. Искусственно ставшие взрослыми девушки порой выбирались в город, пробовали свои способности — однажды, понимала Элеонора, они вступят в полную силу и попытаются изменить мир; они сумеют это сделать, она не станет останавливать.

Элеонора напоминала: будьте осторожны. В конце концов, и Эндрю Райан, и София Лэмб, и Джек Райан хотели «как лучше», мечтали об утопии. Имя Эндрю Райана ничего не значило для Сестричек, о Софии они тоже почти не помнили; оставался Джек.

Элеонора заставляла всех спускаться в подвал, где стоял водолазный костюм, похожий на тот, в какие заключали Больших Папочек. Иногда она отодвигала стекло скафандра; тогда пленник пытался кричать, но на месте лица расцветала жаркой алой плотью Морская Анемона; и каждая Сестричка, словно в некоем ритуале, прикасалась к своему симбионту.

«Мы не хотим, чтобы люди стали такими».

«Мы не хотим, чтобы о нас узнали».

«Не сейчас».

Элеонора соглашалась, вглядываясь в лицо Джека; в конце концов, она вырезала и отдала ему свою Анемону, это было ее искупление — или отчаянная попытка все исправить, в которой было больше покаяния, чем реальной пользы для кого-либо. Если Анемона вновь расцветет в ее теле, это случится не так уж скоро.

Может быть, просто еще рано. Может быть, никогда.


End file.
